HighSchool
by envyme13
Summary: Edward is a player, big time.Sure he's been Bella's boyfriend since ninth grade, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't been with other girls. What happens when a new girl, Rosalie Hale catches his eye? Full Summary Inside.Read and Review! AngstLemons&Fluf!
1. Teenager's Mind

Title- HighSchool (All Human)

Summary- In reality, we all know most of high school relationships, don't last. Why should Bella and Edward's be any different. Edward is a player, big time. Sure he's been Bella's boyfriend since ninth grade, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't been with other girls. What happens when a new girl, Rosalie Hale catches his eye?

Characters- All main Twilight characters, and then some.

Rating: NC-17/Mature. We all know how teenagers are.

Disclaimer: Nothing of Twilight is mine, unfortunately.

***THIS STORY FINALLY HAS A BETA, SHE IS EDITING EACH CHAPTER ONE BY ONE. BIG THANK-YOU TO: **

***MillerElizabeth! ***

* * *

_Womanizer by Britney Spears_

My Name is Edward Anthony Cullen. Seventeen years old and a junior at Forks High School, I am a typical teenage young man; Sex is constantly on my mind, and along with sex comes pretty girls – short skirts, tight shirts, the works. Easy access was always best.

If my sex drive wasn't as high as it is, everything in my life would be very bland. Being football captain has its perks, but then again, it's just a sport. School is a breeze - both of my parents are doctors, and being one of the most popular guys in school, I'm invited to parties every weekend. Shit-facing aside, what's a party without a little fooling around?

Softly, almost inaudibly, my girlfriend of three years, Bella, called my name, breaking my reminiscence. "Edward," she cooed, rubbing my arm lovingly. Two years ago, I stole her virtue, making her think that it was my first time as well. Unbeknownst to her, I'd already had sex with a senior named Victoria.

I found it strange that a senior would fix her eyes on someone as feeble as a new freshman. Of course, it helped that she was head cheerleader and I was quarterback, despite my age. James, the captain my freshman year, had swept her off her feet. However, it was fun fucking his girlfriend behind his back, as he hated my guts with a burning passion. Throughout my freshman year, we had sex numerous times and enjoyed in our little rendezvous', until it was time for her to leave for college.

"Yes baby?" I replied, trying to sound cute, though the mere thought of being that way made me cringe.

"I'm really confused on all this Shakespeare stuff," she said flatly, sliding her textbook over to me, wide open and ready for me to divulge.

Love was a concept that I wasn't too fond of, but, ironically, all this Shakespeare crap came easy to me and I understood it perfectly.

"...Love is not love. Which alters when it alteration finds, Or Bends with the remover to remove. O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests and is never shaken. It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

After I finished reading the passage out loud, I was instantly shoved onto the floor and Bella ripped my shirt off like an animal. Poetry turned her on like nothing else, and that was how I got in her pants the very first time with her. During class, I'd written her a sappy love poem, full of fluff and corny shit, and it was almost impossible for her to keep her hands off of me when we got home.

Bella unbuckled my pants excitedly as I laid there, letting her do all the work. One of the perks of having a girlfriend – the sex was constant and, because she loved me – though I didn't necessarily love her – there was never a question of whether or not we should.

Knowing that constant sex was healthy, I reciprocated her yearning kiss accordingly, letting her know that I was really into it. Hugh Heffner – you're my idol.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear as she stroked my cock.

Every time she said shit like this, the mood was ruined. I know that she was just trying to make our endeavors more romantic and intimate, but frankly, it was killing my mood. When I had sex with other girls, I was never expected to say that I loved them, making my job much, much easier.

Then again, Bella didn't require me to use a condom so I put up with her words of love.

"I love you too," I lied through gritted teeth, acting like I was juts in the moment. For years I'd practiced this lie, and I was damn good at it. Not giving a fuck about anything but my sexual appetite was the greatest life anyone could ask for and my rein over all the women of Forks High was legendary.


	2. The Game of Betrayal

**This story is being completely re-edited thanks to my awesome new BETA: MillerElizabeth! (Check out her stories too, they're great!)**

**RPOV**

_Song: There You Go – P!nk_

Walking in the door yesterday, I was surprised to see my boyfriend, Royce, and my best friend, Vera, fucking doggy style on his bed. Excuse me – ex-boyfriend, as of last night.

They gave me the same old shit. "Baby, this isn't what it looks like!" and "Royce told me you two broke up!" Figures – what else would you call this situation? A birthday party? And even if we had already broken up – what gives you the right to fuck my ex?

Seriously, I was done with this shit. Much to my happiness, my family was moving to some tiny town in Washington under a constant cover of cloud and rain. How was a New York girl going to survive in a small town? I hoped that this little town had a cheerleading squad, a drill team, or something to keep my mind off of the living conditions I would succumb to.

Jasper, my older brother, called from downstairs. "Rose, your boyfriend is here to see you!"

"Not my boyfriend!" I yelled back through clenched teeth. After all that happened last night, Royce had the nerve to come to my house. There was no denying what happened last night, so what could he possibly have to say? It was pretty obvious that they were going at it with her loud moans and his animalistic grunting.

Royce had taken my virginity on the bed I was standing by, and he was in my doorway seconds later, apologizing profusely.

"Love," he started, practically begging for my forgiveness.

"What are you doing here, jerk?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from his gaze. He didn't deserve my upmost attention at this point.

Attempting to grab my hand, I flinched away – like he was ever touching me again.

"I brought you something," he said sheepishly, pulling out a Tiffany's jewelry box. Snatching it from his grasp, I contemplated opening it before decidedly throwing it elsewhere in my room, not bothering to look where it ended up.

Sitting down in annoyance, Royce came to sit beside me and tried to wrap his arms around me, but I wanted to punch him in the face, so I scooted farther away from him

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, successfully grabbing a hold of my nearby hand. Cringing, I slowly recaptured my hand and placed both of them folded in my lap.

How do you cheat on your lover with her best friend, and then say "I love you" as if it never happened?

When we first started dating, I loved him – I was in love with the idea of love. He was my world, and I was crazy about him. Now, however, there were no feelings left. My parents heard through Jasper about the break-up, and they were a little disappointed; Royce came from a family of money, but then again so did I. Our relationship was much like a compromise, but unnecessary and not worth fixing.

"I don't love you, anymore, Royce. Go be with Vera and never talk to me again," I spat bitterly.

Out of anger and frustration, Royce stood and began to yell and scream, throwing pillows and clothes everywhere – frankly, he was acting like a three year old, which didn't really make me want to be with him even more.

As a pillow hit my glass lamp, shattering it's beauty, much like my heart, Jasper came upstairs. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, sternly.

"Nothing," I said, cold. "He was just leaving."

Anger and hatred pouring out of his eyes, Royce stormed out of my room, and ultimately, out of my life. Thank fuck, as I knew he was probably fucking half the population of Yale students already. Never again would I have to see that lying, two-timing, pompous jerk again.

After the events that had just unfolded, I decided that I would no longer let guys toy with my emotions and make a mockery of me ever again.

Jasper was still in the room, muttering slurs and "he's such a jerk," over and over again. "You don't deserve him, sis," he assured me, giving me a tight squeeze and leaving my room to just myself.

Rosalie Hale would be the most wanted girl at Forks High School and the hardest to get; I would be virtually un-dateable.

I will never allow myself to fall in love again.

_Song: Teenage Kicks by the Undertones_

**EPOV**

Driving her fast and hard, my baby felt so good underneath me. Speed was my friend as I sped down the main road in my Volvo.

Alice, my younger sister, had thankfully stolen Bella away from me for the day, insisting that Bella needed a new wardrobe in Seattle. Alice was always very perceptive and knew when I needed a break, so I drove aimlessly with no set destination.

Over the years I had been dating Bella, Alice and her had grown quite close, which was nice sometimes, but it threatened my secret life even more, becoming a nuisance more than I'd like.

However, it was because of Alice that Bella now began to wear clothing like a normal, high school girl, though she had yet to start wearing makeup. Frankly, I found her plain face so bland and uninviting – where was the sex appeal?

Sunny and humid, the rain had stopped yesterday. The darkness and mysteriousness of the rain and thunderstorms made my secrets so much more interesting and dangerous.

Near my home is a grand lake that conceals almost everything behind it, and last week, I took this girl named Lauren who was utterly obsessed with me to have a "picnic."

Our picnic quickly turned into a full on sex session. Even better, the rain started pouring on us, making our rendezvous even more sexy.

The spot where I took Lauren was a notorious place for hooking up, as deemed by my older brother, Emmett. Two in the same, Emmett understood why I was the way I was – raging hormones, am I right?

Thinking about all of these things, I pulled into a parking spot in front of the only diner in Forks – which only emphasized how small our town really was.

Completely drenched, Bella's good friend, Angela, raced over to my car. Pressing the button to roll down window, I removed the cocky smile on my face and replaced it with a crooked smile

"Hey, Edward," she shivered, slightly dazzled by my sudden appearance.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked out of mere politeness, although her wet, white t-shirt did me in as well.

Deep, brown orbs dilated profusely – she was contemplating my offer to take her home. Bella was very jealous, no matter who the other girl was. Odd how she had some trust issues.

"No I'm fine, I'm waiting on my dad," she shouted over the pouring rain. Her father, the Reverend, was one of the most respected people in the city of Forks. Being that Angela was both the Reverend's daughter and Bella's best friend enticed me – this would be a great game.

"Angela, believe me, I do not mind taking you home. You could catch a cold!" I said, feigning concern. What I was really concerned about was how easy that shirt would be to rip off of her drenched flesh.

Pondering my offer, she finally caved and entered through the passenger side. "Thank-you Edward," she chirped, "You are always such a gentleman."

If only she knew…


	3. Make them Good girls go Bad

_**RPOV**_

_Song: Circus by Britney Spears_

It had been a week, I was finally in Forks, Washington. It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was pouring out, I looked out my new bedroom window and down at my red Mercedes Benz my parents had just bought me as if apologizing for the move. In all honesty, I was glad I moved.

A fresh start was completely necessary, yesterday I had called Verizon to change my number, that asshole Royce could no longer contact me anymore, and neither could Vera. Her apologies meant absolutely nothing. Just a couple of hours ago, I had deactivated my facebook and made a new account. No one I had known in New York could now contact me.

My brother Jasper was taking a year off before going to college, so he was still living with us and was out in search of a job. It wasn't necessary to have one, but in a small town like this what else was there to do?

Monday would be my first day of school in Forks Highschool, they had a cheerleading team, but no dance team. They had never won a single competition though, and because of the rain there wasn't many games to cheer to. Fun.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my breasts were a perfect size, I had a nice butt, and an hour glass shape. My eyes were a deep blue, and my hair was a golden blonde. Not trying to sound completely self-absorbed or vain or anything, but why would Royce cheat on my with Vera? A five-foot short, pudgy, brunette who had no distinctive features at all.

And why would Vera think it was okay to sleep with my boyfriend, even if we had broken up, he was still mine for the last year and a half. What was wrong with her? Obviously, I made a bad choice in friends. After finding out I was no longer Royce King's girl and I was moving to Forks, my cheerleading squad decided I wasn't worth their time.

Seriously, after being their captain since freshman year, I wasn't good enough to be talked to anymore?

Whatever, thinking about all this was making me incredibly frustrated. I looked down at my nails, they needed to get done.

I sauntered out of my room and to my new car, in search of a nail place in this tiny rainy town.

By the time I found one, it was around dinner time. It had taken me almost three hours and it was the smallest nail salon I had ever seen in my life. Father, couldn't we have moved to California, or Hollywood? Did you really need to get a job at a law firm in Port Angeles?

I parked my car in the tiny shopping center , got out of my car, and headed towards the nail salon next to a sports store. Honestly, it looked like some rundown hick bar.

Suddenly, I heard a crash and turned to see a silver Volvo had crashed into a pole.

What an idiot, I thought to myself as I headed inside not preoccupied by the driver whatsoever.

_**EPOV**_

_Song: Pour Some Sugar on me by Def Leopard_

"What is this it tastes delicious?" Angela asked as she drank out of my silver flask, Emmet had given me for my birthday.

"Pineapple Malibu." We were parked only a block from my empty house, I had taken her home but she was locked out. Luck was with me today.

"My father doesn't let me drink. Ever. Not even wine," she informed me.

I smiled, she didn't have a high tolerance then. "I recall seeing you passed out at Tyler's end of summer party a couple of weeks ago." My voice humorous.

She laughed. "It was my first time ever being drunk." Then she got serious. "Are you going to tell Bella about this?"

My eyes diverted away from her, feigning guilt. "I tell Bella everything, but this would start a fight.. I'm not sure." What a load of bullshit. Acting could always be a great career path for me.

Angela placed her hand on mine. "Don't worry. I won't tell her."

I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, as if deeply. She gulped and stared at me with complete desire, who wouldn't I was Edward Cullen? So what if that sounded conceited, It was true. My good looks, my athletic body, my voice, my charm, and everything about me seemed to drive girls insane.

"Do you want to wait at my house, until your father gets home?" My voice was barely a whisper.

Her head nodded as she stared at me with wide-eyes. Score, didn't even have to get her drunk, I could tell it was game.

Inside, I out of courtesy gave her the tour. "Wow, your house is massive!" She exclaimed.

The best room was saved for last, my bedroom. "Unfortunately it is.." I pretended to dislike it as I sat on my bed.

Predictably, she sat beside me. Why were people so easy to read? "You don't like it?"

"No. It separates our family too much. My father is always at the hospital and when he's home, he's alone in his study. And my mother is always out with her friends and shopping. My sister doing god knows what, we don't even have family dinners anymore." The load of lies came out of my mouth fluently, as if practiced. That was the first time I had ever used that speech.

Angela scooted closer towards me, and I hid the smile forming on my face, my eyes staring down at the hardwood floor. "That is so sad. I'm sorry Edward."

I shrugged nonchalantly then turned to face her, she gasped at the intensity of my gaze and I saw her gulp nervously.

My hand reached for hers and I took it towards me heart and held it there. "You are the only person I have ever talked about that with." Make them feel special, that's the key.

A half-smile spread across her face, and I removed her glasses forcing her to see me staring even deeper into her mind, body, and soul. Which was just the shit she was most-likely thinking.

"What about Bella?"

I looked away as if saddened by her question then shook my head. She cupped her hand to my chin and tilted it towards her.

"I'm sorry you cant talk to her about those types of problems." Moments like these, when I saw how truly genuine people could be, it almost saddened me that I was using them. _Almost._

My mouth reached her lips, and I kissed her, at first gently, then when she parted her mouth as if impassioned a little rougher. She seemed to melt at my touch, and I knew at that moment I was the first to have ever kissed her let alone run my hands up her long blue skirt. Blue was my favorite color.

I felt the cotton underwear and her legs part, my fingers found a way through and I rubbed making her insides quiver, she parted even more allowing me to enter her completely with my two fingers, I felt her walls shake with desire. She was still a virgin, so I couldn't delve in too deep. Angela moaned with delight, her first taste of pleasure. This game had to last, and today wouldn't be the day I would score all the way.

Abruptly I stopped, removing my mouth from hers and turned away from her as if filled with shame. "I'm sorry," I breathed.

She was silent for a moment then rubbed my completely hard manhood over my pants. "Don't be, please…. That was wonderful."

"It was a mistake."

Angela kissed my neck as she continued to rub then whispered in my ear. "Thank-you. I promise I wont say anything."

Edward Cullen had once again turned a good girl into a very bad one, I tried not to smile at that thought as I let her rub and eventually unbutton my pants.

My eyes closed as she put her mouth around my massive cock, and I finally allowed my self to smile, pleased with this Saturday afternoon.

Three hours later, I was driving around without a destination. After I had cum all over Angela's innocent face I drove her home, with promises to see her again. Now I was bored, Fork's was such a boring town. No wonder in the old days before condoms and birth control people had like ten children. There was nothing else to do but enjoy sex.

I drove the car down the block where Bella worked, Mike's Sports store, when I saw the most beautiful girl on the entire planet. My eyes could not unglue themselves from her magnificence, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice body. The black tight dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. Drool escaped my mouth onto my Armani cuffed shirt and suddenly.

BANG!

Still my eyes watched as the goddess entered the Nail salon.

* * *

_**REVIEW **_**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THIS UPDATED.**

_You don't go out to eat at a restaurant and not leave a tip, I'd like my tip please.*_

_I WILL ALSO SEND YOU A PREVIEW!_

_Dear Anonymous Reviewer:_

_-I appreciate even those critical reviews. And I believe it to be rude if you don't leave a tip at a restaurant to a waiter/waitress. Out of mere politeness and etiquette I was raised to ALWAYS leave a tip, I did not expect others to feel differently about it. My mistake. EVERYONE shamelessly pleads for reviews, it makes the writer feel better about their work. And the opinions from their readers are valuable. Without that extra boost from reviews, people including myself tend to become disillusioned with their work. SO I WILL SHAMELESSLY CONTINUE TO ASK FOR REVIEWS. _

_-Thank you for you opinion on my desperate pleas, and thank you for the review.  
_


	4. You Bore Me

_**RPOV**_

_Song: I caught myself by Paramore_

Surprisingly, the lady that painted my long nails a crimson red did an excellent job. As long as I could get my weekly manicure, I should be fine in this stupid little town. Patiently, I sat waiting for my them to be dried, when the door to the salon opened and in walked.. _God ..reincarnated._

Whoa, I thought star struck marveling over his exquisite beauty. Ruffled, yet sleek-bronzed hair, green eyes, perfect facial features-that included full lips, and an aristocratic nose. He was tall maybe about 6ft and he was dressed to the nines, I could tell he had a ripped wonderful body underneath those expensive clothes.

"Hey Sue." His voice magnetized me, it had the sweetest hint of velvet and wine. The lady who had painted my nails looked up from her table and smiled at him.

"Hello Edward, What are you doing here?" She asked politely, and I could tell she was also affected by his beautiful presence. Cougar, hahah, I laughed in my head.

"I've been waiting for a tow truck for about thirty minutes now and was starting to become impatient." He spoke so properly, so politely, it left me in awe.

Snap out of it Rose, Guys are assholes. All of them!

"What happened?" The lady name Sue asked. Her nametag said Mrs. Clearwater.

This time he looked directly at me and smiled, a dazzling crooked smile. "I became distracted and hit my car into a pole."

The idiot, shiny, Volvo owner that crashed into the pole! I smiled back as if it were out of mere politeness, noticing I had done something to him as well in the process. Maybe this was a conceited thought, but could he have crashed because _I_ distracted him?

Rather a high possibility, I could make boys crawl at their feet if I wanted them to.

"Your Volvo!" Sue exclaimed. He turned back to her and looked down sadly.

"Yes.. My Volvo." The car must have meant a lot to him.

"So sorry, Edward," She replied as a new costumer walked in, it was an old lady. I was a little happy that it wasn't another female my age, I liked having all the attention.

Especially when he came and sat beside me looking away.

Look at me, I yelled in my head wanting to stare at his beauty that even I was jealous of.

Finally, he began to play with a nail polish and spoke, "Are you new in town?" His head tilted towards my face and he smiled yet again crookedly. My heart skipped a beat, but I didn't let that faze my confidence.

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly, almost as if I were bored already.

His brows raised. "Highschool?"

I nodded in reply, not wanting him to think I really wanted to have conversation with him, I did of course.

He set the nail polish down and seemed to be thinking about something, was he confused that I wasn't staring at him with lovey dovey eyes, and I wasn't excited to have conversation with him? Of course I could _control _the dovey eyes, and the fact that I _did _want conversation.

The rules of the game are simple for ladies like myself. Always play hard to get.

Except this time, I wasn't playing.

I am hard to get.

_**EPOV**_

_Song: Starstruck by 3OH!3_

Without caring if my car was done for or not, I sat in the drivers seat staring at the Nail salon. The girl I had just seen was the hottest, most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And I had seen plenty of women. Maxim models, runway models, no one could compete with how fucking amazing she looked.

For the first time in my life, I was nervous to approach a girl. What the fuck? I sat confused and bewildered with myself for the next thirty minutes, then finally convinced myself to go after her.

I'm fucking Edward Cullen, I always get what I want, with that thought I opened the door to my now broken baby, and went after something that I could only describe as a rose.

With confidence, I walked in greeting Sue Clearwater. Her daughter Leah was a feisty one in bed, she was wild and I liked that the best about her. Because she was dating Jacob Black we could barely see each other, the guy was extremely jealous and over-protective. I was over-protective with Bella, but not jealous at all. Maybe, it was because I knew she would never cheat on me, and if she did I'd just find a new girlfriend.

I made small conversation then flashed the magnificent girl one of my best smiles, but it didn't seem to faze her whatsoever. What the hell?

My attempt at small talk didn't work and I was finally left stumped, their was no lustful reactions radiating from her. How could she not be interested in me?

"Are you a senior?" The tone in my voice came out sounding a little impatient.

Again, she just nodded. .

This is an impossibility! Is there something on my face, I had the urge to check but just continued to try and talk to her some more.

"What is your name?"

When she spoke, I had not expected it to make something in my chest feel like it was melting. Was it my heart?

"Rosalie Hale." Her voice was so beautiful, it matched the face.

"Your beautiful," It slipped out of my mouth before I could take it back. That was the corniest shit ever Edward, I yelled at myself.

A sly smirk spread across her exquisite face, as if pleased but not joyful by my comment. For the first time in my life I was dazzled and intrigued by a female, I didn't get her.

Before I could make a fool of myself some more, I was dishonored by her presence. She stood sending my way nothing but a wave, and walked out the door. I watched her hips switch enchantingly.

No, what is your name? No, nice to meet you? Nothing.

Monday. On Monday she would be in school. Maybe, if she saw that I was the quarterback and captain of the football team she would think twice about not paying attention to me.

Right now though, just by looking at her I had developed the biggest hard on of my life and needed it taken care of, I also needed a ride home.

"Why do you always have to bring me to the woods, the lake, or this silly cabin of yours?" Lauren, my entertainment for the night asked me as we laid together on the bed naked.

I shrugged, wishing it were time to kick her out as I thought about the beautiful Rosalie I had just met. Was it wrong to have sex with someone and be thinking of someone else entirely? And it wasn't my girlfriend that I had thought about.

By now though I shouldn't have been considered with right and wrong.

My cell phone rang on the night table I picked it up and looked at the screen.

**Bella.**

A finger reached my lips as I gestured for Lauren to not speak, she obeyed as always.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone cheerfully.

"Hey babe. Alice and I are staying here until tomorrow afternoon. I hope that's okay with you."

I looked over to Lauren who was rubbing oil on my chest. "That's fine sweetheart."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Edward!" And I knew that was the whole truth.

"I love you too." God, I was such an asshole.

Wait, what the fuck. Since when did I develop any sense of a moral compass?

Angrily, I shut my eyes as Lauren massaged my body and I thought about the blond bombshell named Rose. More beautiful than a rose itself…

* * *

_**So, I was going to hold off on updating. But.. I may not have time to post this anytime soon. **_

**Thanks for all the reviews on my Roseward stories, except they were mostly of people fighting. Didn't like that at all. AND here is the part where I beg for **_**reviews**_**…. Without shame. Excepts I would like them to be reviews that help me along with the process of the story. Not about me, or other reviewers.**

_**-Thank you!**_

*_**I will continue sending previews to those that review because I love your insights, and I love having you all message me to ask me questions. =}**_

**Next Chapter- Longest so far, ****All Rose POV**

_(Which is why I made this one short)_**  
**


	5. Baby this is only Bringing me Down

_**RPOV**_

_Song: Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera_

School. Everyone else in Forks already started a little over a month ago, and here I was the new girl. Rosalie Hale a senior. In the parking lot, I parked as close to the first building as possible, it was humid and gross out. And I did not want my perfectly blown out hair to frizz.

Yesterday, all I could think about was the stupid god-like boy, named Edward. It was worse Saturday night, I couldn't sleep at all. Gosh, he wasn't that _freakin _special.

Who was I kidding, the first person I saw when I got out of my car was Edward Cullen parked across the street getting out of his car. This time it wasn't the silver Volvo, but an Aston Martin V12. How spoiled he crashes his car and gets a better one?

He had not noticed me yet, but I sure noticed him. Wow, he had a great sense of fashion, or maybe it was just that he seemed to look good in _everything_. That dark blue button up shirt, and those black pants made him look so sexy.

Stop it , Rose I yelled at myself before turning away. Before I could though, I noticed a girl get out of his passenger seat.

She looked extremely ordinary, boring really. Her outfit was more boring than her looks, that ugly faded t-shirt and jeans that didn't hug anything made her look so plain and short.

Like the gentleman he seemed Edward rushed to her side and grabbed her books, then they walked hand in hand towards where I was standing, staring.

A plan crossed my mind. Feigning looking for something in my pocket book, I dropped it right when Edward was at my feet.

Mac makeup spread all over the cement sidewalk, sorry Mac. Predictably, as I was about to bend down to pick it all up, he let go of the girls hand and began to help me nervously.

"Oh my. I am so sorry. Sometimes I can be so clumsy." I rushed not attempting to bend down and help him as I watched him pick up after my items. The parking lot did not need to be exposed to my white laced underwear. The dark blue Vera Wang dress I was wearing was a little on the short side.

"I can get that way sometimes too," The girl that had been on Edwards hand spoke to me, her voice came out forced.

Edward stood up with my coach bag in hand with all the items safely back inside and handed it to me, I noticed he took his time on the way up.

Had he gotten a view of my underwear?

"Thank-you so much," I pretended not to recognize him.

"It was no problem," He mumbled awkwardly next to the plain girl. If she was his girlfriend, he could do sooo much better. Maybe she was nice? Who cared about being with someone nice these days though? Well, maybe I did. Now at least.

I smiled and walked away, making sure to do so in a matter where my hips could switch seductively.

Inside, a blond boy rushed to my side.

"Hey. I'm Mike," He introduced himself.

"Rosalie." My reply uninterested.

"Do you need help with those books?"

I stopped in front of a row of lockers and looked at him smirking. He seemed to be at a loss for words when he looked at me. "Sure." Handing him all the books, I began to walk. He followed, stuttering.

"M-m-m My pleasure."

When I finally found the locker that belonged to me a familiar voice made my heart almost explode. My back was turned, organizing everything inside my locker. The boy named Mike was still by my side, but it wasn't his voice.

"It was nice seeing you again.. _Rosalie_." The velvet in his voice seemed to become more seducing when he spoke my name.

After placing the mirror from my purse inside, that I couldn't live without, I looked through it noticing my reflection and him right behind me. I raised my brow before turning to him.

"Do you need anything else Rosalie?" Mike asked.

"No." My answer came out without looking at him, I was staring into Edward's wonderful green eyes. They made me think of Emeralds, I loved emeralds..

Once I heard him leave I turned around pretending to be busy with my locker and in an attempt to ignore Edward.

"How exactly do you know my name?" Attempting to lie, my father was a lawyer. I was born to be a liar.

Through the mirror I could tell by his facial expression he seemed to be taken back by my question. If I could read his thoughts I knew he would be thinking, What the hell? Why doesn't she remember _me_? Just like Royce, I can tell he was the confident type that always got his way.

"We met."

"Oh?"

"At the nail salon… when… I crashed my car."

"Hmmm.." Pretending to think. "I don't know." Then I turned around slamming the locker with a pink binder in one hand and my purse in the other to my first class.

He followed… I was secretly pleased.

"My name is Edward." He introduced himself cockily.

"Oh.."

I was walking a little faster my heels pounding on the tiled floor, he kept up. "Do you need help getting to your class?"

Playing this game had made me completely forget, I had no idea where I was going. I looked down at my schedule, slowing down slightly. "I think I can manage."

Edward gently took my schedule from my hand and looked down at it. "You have English first period, with _me_."

Shit, now I had to play coy for another forty-five minutes. Unlike Royce, he didn't walk ahead of me, instead right by my side as he lead me to our first class. No, Rose don't think about him…I said in my head.

In English, he sat next to me. He knew.. _Everything_. And when he read poetry and explained it so well, it made me feel like I was about to fall off my seat. Pretending to be completely uninterested when his arm would brush against mine was becoming harder and harder.

Thank-god, I screamed in my head when the bell rang. Second period, I had gym. And who was the sub gym teacher because the real one was in Rehab. Which sounded really Beverly Hills, my brother. Jasper Hale.

What the fuck, I screamed in my head as I sat next to a girl with pixie hair on the bleachers. He didn't even tell me! She turned to me, "I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to see a new face."

Smiling, I introduced myself.

"Hot teacher, right?"

I almost threw up. "He's my brother."

Her eyes shined. Alice was sweet and bubbly I liked her, plus she was the only pretty girl I had seen so far in that school.

A couple of minutes later the plain girl I saw in the parking lot walked in tripping on a mat. She really _was_ a klutz. As she walked closer, she gave me a dirty look. Nice one, fugly.

After gym, I had learned plain and short was named Bella Swan, and Alice Cullen was Edward Cullen's little sister. Oh and, Bella and Alice were best friends. And she was _his _girlfriend. Ew, I thought. Guess I need to find a new boy to tease and play with.

Jasper and I pretended not to know each other, that made gym easy enough. We played volleyball, I beat everyone. No one seemed to be athletic here, except maybe this girl named Jessica. She seemed to need to let out a lot of anger.

My blackberry by the end of gym was filled with numbers, every girl's except Bella Swans.

By eighth period, my last class I was bored. All the material in all my classes I had already done in my last school, and other than Edward Cullen there was no cute boys to look at. And he was taken.

"Again," I grumbled to myself as I walked in and saw Edward next to a girl I had met last period named Lauren. This time we were in History, and I had to sit next to a boy named Tyler a table behind them. This school only had double desks in every classroom, not those singular ones most schools had.

Lauren was literally all over him, she wouldn't stop touching or looking at him. He didn't seem to like her attention much and would constantly turn around to see what Tyler and I were laughing about. It was them we were making fun of, but of course he didn't know that.

When the bell rang I noticed Lauren was waiting for Edward, meanwhile Edward was waiting for me and so was Tyler.

"Come on Eddie, we need to go to the lockers and get ready for practice." She told him.

"I will meet you there Lauren." I could tell underneath his calm demeanor he was annoyed.

Lauren gave me a dirty look and walked out asking Tyler to walk with her. Leaving Edward and I alone in an empty classroom as I arranged all my books to leave towards the locker room as well. Of course, I pretended to ignore him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

Confused I looked up, he was standing in front of me looking at me intently. "Do what?"

"Act like you don't like me."

My brows raised. "How do you know it's an act?" Was it that obvious or was he that cocky?

Edward stepped closer to me, I could smell him. He didn't smell like any cologne I recognized but the smell was enticing, and it was _his_ smell. His hand reached for my books, and he placed them gently down on the table before us.

Oh my god, what the hell is he doing?

He brushed a blond strand of hair from my face. "So quick to judge. Give me a chance Rose."

I inwardly screamed, the way _Rose_ rolled off his tongue was so darn hot. Ugh, a sly smile spread across my face. "Maybe."

Edward let me have the last word, and began to walk away. No, you cant just walk away!

"Edward." It was the first time I called his name.

He turned around and I strode right up to him slammed him against the wall and kissed him. Like I've never kissed anyone before, he ran his fingers through my blond hair and began to pull. Our chemistry drove me wild, but I pulled away giving _him_ a crooked smile.

"Nah…" Then _I_ grabbed my books and walked out leaving him stunned. Trying to walk away from _me_. Hmph!

_**EPOV **_

_Song: I want you by Kings of Leon_

Nah? As if no chance? OR I was a terrible kisser?

What was going on here… No girl had ever kissed me like that in my life and then just walked away.

I stood against the wall where she had left me, stunned and contemplating what had just happened.

Rosalie Hale, I need more of you!

Never in my entire highs school adventures had I wanted a girl this badly. The new girl would be the death of me..

* * *

_I was planning on waiting a full week for update but since most reviewed instead of just sending previews, I updated earlier! _

_I wasn't going to add any of Edward's POV in this chapter, but I just had to. What do you guys think?_

_**Remember to REVIEW**__- previews will be sent as soon as I get a chance!_


	6. Beautiful Liar

_**RPOV**_

_Song: Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce._

Lauren was the captain of the cheerleading team, and I could already tell she hated me. All the other girls liked my new ideas for music and routines, she just stared on angrily. When she wasn't looking at me with the death stare she was looking at Edward as he did push up's over by the football players. Thank-god this gym was huge. Being that close to him after what had just transpired would be simply too irresistible. Boy, was he a good kisser..

But, that was the last. I just needed to get the urge out, it wouldn't happen ever again. Doing so, would make me a Vera. And I was no Vera, dumb home wrecking slut-bag. Mike Newton was the runner back, and he was single. He could just be my new toy. Not boyfriend, no boyfriend's ever again.

Our uniforms were ugly. Green and white. It was like freakin St. Patrick's day everyday here. Edward pulled the colors of as if they were chosen for him…. Stop looking! I yelled at myself.

Jessica walked over towards me. "Hey girl. I like your moves. What are you doing today?"

I smiled, for some reason I liked her. She was sarcastic and it was funny. "I don't know what's there to do around here?" It was Monday, if there wasn't anything to do on Saturday's why would Monday be any different?

She came over and whispered in my ear, "We're having a meeting at my house on a vote to overthrow Lauren as our Captain."

A wicked grin spread across my face, and at that moment Edward Cullen was looking at me. He winked thinking it was for him. I rolled my eyes, cocky idiot..

"I'm in. Text me," I told her. I'm not a complete bitch or anything, but Lauren sucks.

After practice, I was the last girl left in the locker room. I walked out and heard whispers coming from the gym. Nosily, I sneaked by and took a peek, listening.

Lauren and Edward were whispering, and she was attempting to hold his hand. His arms were crossed though and he was looking away from her.

"You cant end us Eddie! Please. I wont tell anyone." She was begging, literally about to get on her knees.

He lifted her up gently and looked into her eyes. "It's over."

My mouth-dropped, that two timing man-whore! He was cheating on Bella plain and short, with bitch Lauren? And … he had also just hooked up with me, sorta..

That was my fault but still, this was more than that obviously.

"Please Edward. I love you!" She yelled. Edward walked away from her and out the gym exit doors, Lauren kicked her foot against the bleachers then yelled "Ouch!" angrily.

Before she could be spotted, Rose made her way back to the locker room, and decided to head out those doors.

Edward Cullen wasn't Royce, but she would show him what it was like to by played with! He was back to being her new toy!

_**EPOV**_

_Song: Forever by Drake_

"Where is Bella?" Angela asked me as we entered my cabin in the woods.

Ignoring her momentarily, I went to go light a fire and sat in front of it, thinking about Rosalie and her kiss. "She's home. Bella doesn't go out on school nights."

She sat beside me and grabbed my hand. "Do you feel guilty? Is that why your sad?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sad." Not sad, just confused and frustrated. Why didn't Rosalie want me? She had looked at me as if I were a complete imbecile after I winked at her.

Angela began to trace kisses on my neck. "Don't be guilty. I want this. I want you."

Great best friend, Bella has. The only real friend she had was his sister and Jessica. Ironically, Jessica was the one she disliked the most because she wasn't "nice." She was right about that one, I wouldn't touch her with a mile long pole. When I tried kissing her in 8th grade she punched me in the face so hard, she broke my nose. Thank god there wasn't any permanent damage.

Leading her to the bed, she undressed herself and I didn't even bother to watch. My mind was elsewhere. Robotically, I removed my pants.

It took us almost thirty-minutes for me to get hard. And the only reason I finally did was because I began to think about the way Rose had kissed me. I closed my eyes and began playing with her hard nipples as she stroked me. Her legs parted.

I had not even kissed her this whole time. Angela urged me to enter her. And slowly, I did as she willed. Edward Cullen had finally taken away Angela Weber's chastity. Even though I had scored, there was no excitement by this win. Usually, I felt as if I had scored a touchdown at a big game after something like this but not this time.

That feeling could now only be obtained through one person, Rosalie Hale. Curse you woman!

After dropping off Angela with fake promises to see her again, I returned home to see luggage in my foyer.

"Hey little bro." My brother Emmet's voice echoed through the house from the top of the stairs.

What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at Ohio State on a football scholarship? Not that he needed one, our parents would've have paid for him to go wherever he pleased.

"Hey. Why exactly are you home?" As much as I love my brother, girls seemed to like him better than me. He could ruin my chances with Rosalie, and I couldn't have that. Wow, that was selfish. I was such a pompous asshole. This wall all girl's fault, giving me all that attention.. For nothing.

"I got kicked off the team and lost my scholarship.."

My brows raised preoccupied. "Why?"

He laughed and ran down towards me embracing me in a giant bear hug. "I got caught having sex with one of the administrators daughter's in the locker room."

A frown spread over my lips. He got caught? Seriously, what an idiot.. And what kind of bullshit is he going to tell our parents?

He noticed my expression and patted my shoulder. "She seduced me. I thought I was in love. That she was the one.. I wasn't even dating any other girls."

That sounded truly unbelievable coming out of his mouth, I laughed. Yeah, right..

Emmet's face was serious. "She dumped me when she found out I got kicked out."

I went over to help him with his bags. "Please don't insult my intelligence." My brother was a very good joker.

Behind me Emmet mumbled something like, "You'll see one day.."

There wasn't anyone in this world that could change me or ruin my life the way some Ohio girl had ruined my brother's..EVER.

An image of Rosalie's exquisite face flashed briefly through my mind.

"So bro, I was thinking of a party this weekend. Since I'm home and all."

I shrugged. "Ask Alice." This weekend was my weekend to get the new girl to go on a date with me. There was no way in the world she wouldn't succumb to me, I was the greatest out there. Other than my brother, why wouldn't she want to date me? Maybe I should break up with Bella.

What the hell, no.. No girl had ever made that thought run through my mind.

Since my bother was home he could probably help me out with this one. When it came to girls he knew everything.

* * *

**_REVIEW 4 UPDATE PLEASE!_**


	7. Drive me Crazy

_**RPOV**_

_Song: Girlfriend by Nikki Minaj_

"I am so glad your our new Captain," Jessica said to me as the rest of the cheer-leading team and I sat in her living room. Well not the whole team.. Lauren wasn't here. We had all just taken a vote to overthrow her, and they all picked me to replace her. Obviously, I was the best choice. I had the most experience and the best ideas.

The only negative thing about this was tomorrow, I had to break the news to Lauren at practice. That was going to be a little awkward.

"Me too." Not bothering to hide the smirk on my face.

She laughed. "I think you and I are going to be the best of friends."

Jessica had a strong personality, I enjoyed that. And she didn't seem like a home wrecker at all. We would become the best of friends easily, I could see it already.

For the next hour I heard the high school gossip. Not surprisingly, Edward Cullen was a main topic. And it was obvious the envy they all felt towards Bella Swan for being his girlfriend. Too bad he's a cheating whore-bag.

At home, I came to find Alice Cullen in my drive-way speaking to my brother.

"Hey," I said surprised to see her and interrupting their obviously long conversation.

A wide smile spread across her pretty face and she giggled excitedly. "Sorry for just stopping by out of nowhere. Just wanted to talk to you about something."

My brows raised questioningly as I looked from her to Jasper.

"Senior Prom," My brother answered for her. Looks like she had been here awhile..

She nodded. "I am in charge of the Senior Prom committee. I know its early in the year. But I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of it."

I smiled as my brother invited her inside before I could. My cell phone rang and it was a number I didn't recognize as I followed behind.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." A velvet voice replied.

Fuck, I inwardly screamed. As I rolled my eyes at the butterflies in my stomach I lied, "Who is this?" As if I didn't already know.

"Don't pretend to not know who this is."

Seriously… my brother and Alice were now staring at me as we all finally made it into the living room. I held up a finger as if saying one minute and made my way to the nearest bathroom.

"How did you get my number?" I tried to talk as low as possible.

"Why are you whispering?" His wonderful laugh radiated through the phone.

"Don't call me." And I hung up the phone and started laughing to myself.

Finally when I was in front of Alice a couple if minutes later her brother texted me saying:

**Go on a date with me.**

Did he not get the hint?

_**EPOV**_

_Song: I want you to want me by Cheap Trick_

She seriously hung up on ME. And then ignored my text message. What the hell..

"It didn't work," I said feeling defeated as I sat across from my brother in the study. Getting her number was a task itself. I had to ask Lauren. Of all people. And it felt like someone had just smacked me across the face, and that's actually happened before.

He started laughing at me maniacally. "Bro, you should see your face right now."

"This isn't funny Emmet. You have no idea. I cant get her out of my head." Wow, I sounded pathetic. This needed to stop.

My brother picked up a book and threw it at my head. "Get over it. You have a girlfriend anyway." As if that ever stopped him before..

Alice didn't come home for dinner, which was not normal for her. And dinner was awkward with my parents facial expression of disappointment towards Emmet. No one really talked, I was lost in images of Rosalie..

By around eleven I was laying in bed tossing and turning. She really ignored Me. Wow, why couldn't I get over it..

Finally, when my eyes began to settle closed, my cell phone buzzed beside me. Could it be she had replied?

Ugh, it was Bella.

**I cant sleep. I miss you babe.**

For some reason her text message made me feel really sick about myself at that moment, was I developing some type of guilt?

Contemplating hitting reply, I decided not to and set the phone back down. And it buzzed again.

No more sappy stuff Bella please..

**NO.**

The text message wasn't from Bella.

It was Rosalie's reply. I didn't sleep at all the entire night. And the next day on the way to school I felt like I was dead.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella said to me on our way to school. She always seemed to know when I was feeling like shit..

"Fine." A fake smile spread across my face reassuring her and she grabbed my hand gently as we sped towards school. Looking down at our hands for an instant, I felt like I couldn't even do this anymore. Maybe, I wasn't in love with Bella. But I did care about her, and I realized that I didn't even like her anymore the way I should at that moment.

Her hand wasn't the hand I wanted to be holding. FUCK!

In English, Rosalie walked in late. She looked beautiful, as always I'd imagine. Damn sexy.

I barely paid any attention, just remembered we had some project due in two weeks.

She sat next to me completely ignoring me. I started clicking my pen obnoxiously, until she finally laid her hand over me and told me to stop. The electricity that flowed through both our hands gave me an instant hard-on. I hated her so much..

She scoot closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I see your packing."

Shit.

"Go out with me," I whispered, even sounded like I was begging. Jesus what was wrong with me lately!

Rosalie shook her head then tossed her hair back playfully.

Why doesn't she want me?

At lunch, I went outside and sat in my car. I couldn't stand to see Rosalie being surrounded by every single male in the school begging for her attention. It was so idiotic that I was in the same position as them. I'm Edward Cullen, how could this be..

Someone was tapping on my window, I look up astonished. It was HER. She opened my car door and sat filling it with the scent of her wonderful perfume.

"Edward, I've been looking for you."

Get your game face on Edward. "Well you've found me."

Rosalie licked her lips. Looked purposely seductive. I recited something boring in my head to make me not think of what they tasted like. "You know that English project we have to do?"

I nodded. "What about it?"

She tossed her hair back turned towards me and I noticed her chest raise slightly, not that her breasts weren't already very large. "I was thinking you and I could be partners."

Too late to hide the shock that spread across my face. "Don't look so surprised Silly. You seem to know that subject very well," she said.

Hmm, interesting. "Now why would I do that?"

Rose rolled her eyes as if annoyed and began to fiddle with the radio. Some old rock song came on about wanting someone..ironic. "Because you want to hang out with me."

"Not really in the studying sense." It was a very honesty reply from my mouth.

She shrugged and made her way as if about to leave the car. "Never mind, I guess."

My hand made it to her leg. "Wait." Her faced turned towards mine, and our lips were only inches apart. "I'll be your English partner."

A sly smiled spread across her wonderful face, and I couldn't help myself.

Pulling on her hair slightly, my lips found hers. Seconds later, my cheek felt like it was swelled up from the slap in the face she gave me.

"Rule one, No kissing." The way she said it made it suggest otherwise, but her face looked determined. And my pride was extremely wounded, not that I would let her know that.

* * *

**_Please Review, So I know I still have readers3 THANKS._**


	8. Green Eyed Monster

_**RPOV**_

_Song: Dirty by Christina Aguilera_

Lauren did not take the news kindly yesterday, I offered her to resign from the team if she didn't like the idea, but she had refused. Unfortunately.

The girl hated me, that was clear by the dirty looks she kept giving me. And it didn't help that Edward kept staring at me while we practiced.

It was now Wednesday after school, and I was home alone. This town was so boring, I wished I could go shopping but a two hour drive to Port Angeles did not sound too appealing. Besides Edward would be here in an hour to get started on our project.

My plan was simple. Show him what it felt like to be played, all I had to do was not fall for him.

My walk-in closet had a variety of potential outfits for his arrival, but for some reason I couldn't find the right one at all. I went in my lingerie drawer and saw a short silk blue dress. It was cute, but maybe a little on the slut side. I'd have to have it for a special occasion.

What to wear? Hmm… I ran my fingers through my variety of shirts and dresses.. I decided the best idea would be to just try different outfits on.

Was I getting fat or more complicated? Nothing seemed to work. Finally, I just sat in my room in nothing but lace underwear staring at myself in the mirror. I had twenty-minutes left before Edward was to arrive. And I was thirsty, I went downstairs in nothing but my underwear on towards my kitchen.

A whistle.

Shit, I thought my head inside my fridge.

I turned to see Edward Cullen standing in my kitchen staring at me whilst I was completely naked.

This was not done purposely, but oh what an effect it had. His facial expression so lust filled as he admired every curve on my body. And I didn't even bother covering up anything. My nipples were hard from the coldness of the fridge.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke as if I were completely clothed.

He looked down as if embarrassed suddenly. "I uh… the door was open. I think your doorbell is broken..sorry."

A wicked smile spread across my face, but he didn't see it because he was still looking down, I turned on my heel with a water bottle in hand closed the fridge and headed for my bedroom.

"Follow me," I called.

There was a noise, I believe he had tripped on something as he followed. "Are you sure?"

He thought this was something else, ha-ha. When we made it to my I door I entered the room and shut it in his face.

"Just a minute. I'm getting dressed."

If only I could see the look of disappointment on his face. Not bothering to put a bra on I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, then opened the door.

And that was the first day Edward was in my bedroom.

_**EPOV**_

_Song: Mr. Brightside by the Killers_

Friday, finally. Thursday was miserable, all I could think about was the excruciating hour I had spent with Rosalie in her room on Wednesday. Her body was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen in my entire life, and I couldn't touch it. Did she always walk around her house naked?

Boy, I wish I was her brother. Ew wait, that sounded really perverted. Like that movie Cruel Intentions..

We fought the whole time, didn't even pick a poet yet. The project was to pick a famous poet, do research on his or her life and works. Make a visual like a PowerPoint or poster or something then recite one of his or her works.

Anyways, the entire time I was there I was trying to convince her to go on a date with me. We just ended up bickering, and she called me a man-whore. Also said something like there was no chance in hell she would ever date me, that really hurt. I ended up storming out somehow. She hasn't talked to me since.

Charlie, Bella's dad was knocking on my window as I was about to pull away from dropping her off.

Unwillingly, I rolled my window down and smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. Swan."

"Cullen," he replied bitterly. His obvious dislike towards me was a forever thing, nothing I did would ever change it.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I hear your sister is throwing a party tonight at your house. There better be no underage drinking going on there."

Always being the chief of police. "No of course not."

He gave me something like an attempted smile, looked like a demented frown and made his way back to the house.

I rolled my eyes and sped home. This was high school of course there was going to be underage drinking, probably a lot of drugs, and extremely loud music. Luckily, my family owned acres and acres of property and our driveway was longer than and street and our house was surrounded by trees. Perfect party house. No nosey neighbors would be calling any cops.

The theme was black and white. I was no angel, so white was out of the question. By 8'o clock I was dressed in a black suit jacket, black button up, and black pants. Very Emoish, which is exactly what I felt at that moment. Emotional. And horny.

I was in my bedroom with Bella and her hand was down my pants. She was wearing black pants and a white blouse, so Bella. So boring.

"Let's have a quickie Edward. Please," she begged.

My eyes closed and I laid against my pillow. "Everyone is going to be here soon. It would be inappropriate." Not that I didn't enjoy inappropriate.

"Fine. Then just let me play."

And that she did, her mouth around my hard cock for about thirty-minutes, she even swallowed. The sick part was the whole time my eyes were closed I imagined Rosalie sucking me off.

Downstairs, Alice as always decorated wonderfully. She hired Tyler as DJ and my house seemed to shake with the sound of a new artist named, Drake. People my age seemed to love him, didn't seem so bad. Rap wasn't usually my thing though.

While Bella was in the kitchen Lauren came up to me, she seemed to be a little bit tipsy.

"Edward. Can we talk?"

I shook my head as politely as possible, and made my way to the foyer. It was already packed and bottles were being passed around everywhere. A beer pong table was set up in the family room and there was a keg being bought in through my front doors.

One of the cheerleaders was passing around shots, I took one and made my way to the stairs. She came back and I took another.

Where was Rosalie? Fashionably late maybe, trying to make an entrance like the superstar bitch she is? I sat at the foot of my long staircase.

Bella came up to me and passed me a red cup. "Here. Alice's specialty." I took it and she walked away somewhere. This concoction tasted pretty good, I gulped it down.

My front door burst open and in walked my brother with a 24-pack in one hand and in the other…

Tight white dress, Big heels, Killer legs, Luscious lips, Long blonde-hair,

NO!

She's mine…My eyes must have blazed greener than usual because she caught my eye and smiled wickedly, beautifully, angelically..

* * *

**_Next update will be after 6-7 reviews. Only one can be anonymous. hehhehe Sorry guys, I want to tease you =]_**

**_**-Next chapter is HOT HOT HOT HOT._****


	9. Party like a Rockstar

_RPOV_

_**Song: Poker Face by Lady Gaga**_

When I went to the supermarket on a beer run for Jessica I didn't expect to pick up a hot date. We just bumped into each other and we realized we were going to the same party, so why not go together. I thought Edward Cullen was the only hot guy in town, guess I was wrong.

And the look on Edward's face at this moment is priceless. "Emmet your late," Edward said to my date disapprovingly and completely ignoring me.

"Sorry bro, I ran into the beautiful Rosalie and we decided to come together." Bro? As in brother. Wow, this was great..

This house was beautiful, without Emmet I probably would have never found it on my own either. It was almost bigger then mine.

"I see," Edward's tone was bitter. I smiled at him as I caught Jessica's eye and went to go say hello.

At the corner of my eye I watched as Edward and Emmet whispered and bickered to each other. What could they be fighting about?

"Oh my god! So glad you made it!" Jessica yelled. She was wearing a cute black dress and was standing by Eric and Angela. All had red cups in hand. Eric passed me one.

"I don't drink beer," I told him.

He shook his head. "It's something Alice came up with. Tastes pretty darn good. Try it."

I sniffed it, didn't smell bad and it was a weird pink color. Hmm how bad could it be, I took my first sip and ended up finishing it in less then two minutes.

"Want another one?" Angela asked me.

"Sure." Shit was good. Now where were the handsome Cullen brothers? Lauren was crying to Tyler about something over by the Dj booth. Some of the cheerleaders were doing shots. The football team was around the beer pong table. And everyone else was dancing and laughing.

Another red cup was given to me, and I stared sipping on it as I walked around. A tall good-looking dark haired guy stopped to talk to me.

"Hey. I'm Jacob." He had a cute goofy-grin. And the most adorable dimples.

Forks had three hot guys? "Rosalie."

An Indian looking girl came up to him and grabbed his waist protectively. "I'm Leah, his girlfriend," she said.

A forced smile appeared on my face, of course he had a girlfriend. Politely, I walked a way. Jessica came by and asked me to do a shot with her, then we danced a little wildly.

This party was becoming a lot of fun.

Behind the staircase a door was opened, looked like the basement. The house was filled with people and I just wanted to meet more. I crept down the stairs feeling a little light-headed.

It was a game room. There was a pool table, a large flat screen with an entertainment system, two couches, and a coffee table. There was also a bar, where a lonely Edward Cullen sat with a glass of whiskey in hand.

What seventeen year old drinks whiskey? A hot mature one, like Edward.. I wanted to touch him.

"Hey," I half-whispered sitting beside him. "Why aren't you partying?"

He shrugged and looked ahead sadly. "Where's Emmet?" Jealousy in his tone of voice.

Did he have to make it that obvious?

Come to think of it, I had not seen my "date" the whole night. Had Edward said something so he would stay away from me? Jerk.

I laughed then shrugged. "No idea." Which was the whole truth.

He started swirling his cup around the glass shaking the ice and the yellowish color reflecting, I took it gently from him and took a sip it burned my throat. He seemed to notice and laughed.

"This is a man's drink sweetheart." And he winked. His voice was so sexy, why did he have to be such a dick?

"It tastes disgusting…. Anyways, I have an idea."

His brows perked up questioningly. "An idea?" Edwards hand landed on my bare lap and it sent a rush of heat in places I didn't wish to be heated at that moment. My chest suddenly felt heavy and I leaned in closer.

"For our project." My voice was barely a whisper.

He was leaning in closer his lips so close to mine. "Go on," he whispered as I temporarily lost my train of thought.

"Shakespeare." I'm not sure if I mouthed it or whispered it but it didn't matter because his lips were crushing between mine before I could think about it. He lifted my body and my legs wrapped around him immediately, he held me with such ease and suddenly we were on the pool table.

He was on top as we made out wildly, I couldn't have that. I flipped making sure I was on top, he started pulling my dress up grabbing on to my thighs. With one last deep kiss I detached myself and jumped off.

No way is he winning. No matter how hard and huge his ..cough.. Felt underneath me.

I didn't turn to look at his facial expression, just ran up the stairs back to the party.

_**EPOV**_

_Song: Lil Freak by Usher_

Oh my god, I had the biggest fucking hard-on of my life and I was laying alone on top of a pool table. Bitch. What was it going to take? I'm not blind the chemistry is there, we both want each other as badly.

Upstairs, hiding my boner I rushed up my staircase to my room. Maybe a cold shower could fix this?

Leah was waiting in my room sitting on my bed in a short black and white dress. "Hey Edward. Just came to tell you Jacob should have your car fixed by Monday."

My hand was still on my crotch area and she noticed, her brows perked up. "Uh, thanks," I replied sheepishly.

She shrugged. "He left about twenty-minutes ago." Then she stood and walked towards me and locked my door.

I held her against the door her butt brushing against my hard-on and she gasped. Wildly, I unbuckled my pants and pulled up her dress as she pulled down her underwear.

Fucking Leah was always a thrill no matter what. Especially now with all of our friends just feet away, and my girlfriend. Her boyfriend's best-friend.

"Edward," she called my name hoarsely.

Leah bent over arching her back exposing everything to me, I slipped my fingers in then thrust my cock in taking her from behind.

She held her hands against my door as I thrust in and out in and out and then pulled her hair back. "Will you swallow for me, Leah?"

Her head nodded as I continued thrusting and she gasped. Right when I was about to cum I turned her around she got on her knees and put my cock in her mouth swallowing everything.

Leah looked up her eyes wide. " I love fucking you Edward."

A sly smile spread across my face and I pulled my pants up. She stood and kissed me on the forehead making her way to leave. "Wait," I told her grabbing her shoulder gently and leading her towards the bed.

"Let's do it again."

For the next hour, Leah occupied me and my fantasies about Rosalie.

Around midnight, I went downstairs mostly everyone was really drunk and being wild. I caught the odor of marijuana coming from my basement and rolled my eyes knowing it had to be Emmet. Then I noticed Rosalie dancing in the most seductive way with Mike Newton.

Fuck him. I didn't even feel guilty about what I just did with Leah, alcohol

Does that to you I guess. But I never thought alcohol would make MY Rosalie kiss Mike Newton. Seriously, Mike Newton?

My fist slammed into a wall, the music was too loud for anyone to hear the sound I made as I broke a hole into it. My parents weren't going to be happy when they got home.

I found Bella in the living room passed out on the couch, she must have fallen for Alice's concoction like the rest of us did.

Cradling her in my arms, I took her upstairs to my room. Catching Rosalie's cold eye on the way up.

Bitch.

I get the idea she's the female version of me.

* * *

**_Hehehhe, you all know the deal. 7-8 Reviews for next chapter. Thank-you!_**


	10. Wake Up in the Morning

_**RPOV**_

_Tik Tok by Ke$ha_

Worst hangover of my entire life. I sat up in my bed and the room felt like it was spinning. My door opened and in walked my brother with a tray in hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me sheepishly. Thank-god he had not drawn my curtains out and left the light off, I squinted to see what he had bought me.

Orange Juice, Toast, and some aspirin. Perfect. "Great," I grumbled as he set it down before me.

He laughed. "Do you remember how you got home last night?"

Shit, no. Not at all. Jasper could tell by the confused facial expression on my face and he sighed. "Alice called me from your cell phone to come pick you up."

Whoa, that's embarrassing. Having your older brother come save you from a high school party. "Thanks."

"No problem. Tell me when you feel well enough to go pick up your car." And with that he left my room shutting the door quietly behind him.

I checked my cell phone I had 7 missed calls and 5 text messages.

**1. Hey girl, how are you? **-Jessica

Feeling like shit, thanks. Didn't reply.

**2. So much fun last night. Cant wait to see you. XOXO. **-Mike

Oh my god, I was all over him by the end of the night. Ew…FML. Not replying.

**3. Why aren't you answering now?- **Edward

What the hell is he talking about?

**4. Rosalie, I would do anything for you. If that's how you feel I'll fix it just give me a chance please**. -Edward.

How I feel? What is he talking about?

**5. I know you see the chemistry we have. Go on a date with me. I promise I'll behave. **-Edward

Fuck, Please tell me I was not drunk text messaging him last night. Please.

Shit, I checked my sent messages. I was .. OMG. I did. I drunk text messaged him back, why lord. WHY! How embarrassing. Never drinking, ever again..

**Lol. No fucxckinfsgg way am I evader going to date you or go anywherewith you. You have a girlfriend. Have you forgotten that you slutmonkey! Dump your girlfeind first and then maybe I willl give you a chance! Maybeeeee**

Now for the missed calls:

**2-Jasper**

**3-Edward**

**2-Mike**

And finally checking if I actually talked to anyone, I flung my cell phone across the room.

Did god have something completely against me today? What did I ever do to deserve such monstrosities to occur to me. Maybe I was cursed, my brother got all the good luck and I was born cursed. That had to be it.

Now how was I going to show my face at the Cullen residence to get my car, this was just the worse thing that could have ever happened to me. How could I fix this?

**Friday, 3:38 AM 00:10:15-**Edward

I spoke to him for ten minutes and fifteen seconds while being completely drunk, and the sickening thing is when it came to me, a drunken heart does speak sober thoughts but I couldn't remember anything I said to him.

An idea clicked to mind, I got up ignoring the splitting headache threatening to make me drop to the floor and vomit, and instead went right to my cell phone and dialed Mike Newton's number.

Whatever I said, I'd prove it didn't matter. Just drunk blabber. Nothing real. If only I knew exactly, what I said.. I'd get it out of him somehow.

_**EPOV**_

_Deuces by Chris Brown_

Today was a good day, I could feel it. She had finally opened up to me and admitted how much she truly wanted me and all I had to do was dump Bella. Piece of Cake. My house looked like it was hit with ten hurricanes and a few earthquakes, but thank-god my parents weren't going to be home until later tonight. They knew to stay away when we threw parties.

Alice was already up bright and early cleaning, she had even recruited some partiers to help. God knows how much of her allowance she had to be paying them. I would never attempt to pick up anything or even know where to start. A female's bra was at the top of my staircase resting on a bottle of vodka. What an odd image. Emmet was passed out on the couch with a beer in hand and a bong resting beside him. I shook my head wondering what anyone's fascination with drugs could be. I tried smoking a few times, wasn't fun at all. I'd rather be addicted to sex its funner and healthier.

"Are you going to help Edward?" Alice called from the family room as she picked up empty red cups and threw them into a bag.

Our house smelled like a rats nest. I shook my head. "I'm going to take Bella home."

And with that I rushed back up the stairs to my bedroom where Bella lay sleeping on my bed, fully clothed.

Before we break up, maybe we can just have a one last time type of thing...

My lips found her neck and I grazed it gently until she awoke. "Edward," she grumbled lazily.

I kissed her lips and she responded immediately, my hands rushed to grab underneath her bra and I noticed how her nipples got hard instantly. She pulled off my shirt as I unbuckled my pants. Then she stood speedily undressing herself and laying back down.

With Bella there was only one position, missionary. Which frankly, was boring. She was to shy to experiment any others and refused to ever get on top. Thank-god she was so tight, and she let me thrust as fast or as slow as I wanted.

Today, I took my time knowing it would be the last time. She screamed my name as I made her orgasm not once but three times before I finally came…

Sadly, the entire time I was not even imaging her squirming underneath me, but a bombshell witchy blonde.

An hour later after we were both showered, I decided the best place to chuck up those wonderful peace signs would be the diner. A nice breakfast and a well thought out goodbye.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked Bella. She ordered her usual and inwardly I rolled my eyes.

I know Rosalie was drunk last night but I was still wondering when she was going to call to figure out last night, I kept checking my cell phone on the table and Bella seemed to notice.

"Are you okay Edward?"

Wow, it's like she introduced me in purposely. I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling.

Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could tell I had made her nervous. "Edward?" She repeated.

Breaking up with someone was always so annoying…

My eyes found her big brown ones, they were opened wide as if scared. I coughed for a more dramatic effect, or as to make it seem as if this were hard to do. It wasn't at all just a nuisance of course.

"Bella, I feel as if we are no longer connecting anymore."

Bomb. I dropped it, her eyes were already beginning to water. She was so childish.. I bet Rosalie would've been like "good I don't care" and that would've made me immediately apologize or get on my knees. Wow, that little sequence in my head didn't make me sound masochistic at all.

"W-what do you mean?"

I looked down at the spoon in front of me and stared at my reflection. I was such a monster. Yet, I didn't care.

"I don't have any feelings for you." Shit, slipped out before I could even think about it. When the fuck did I start babbling the truth?

Tears started streaming down her face. "Is there someone else?" She always asks that even when we're perfectly fine, no trust. At all. I think that's why I started not giving a fuck in the first place.

My face turned red for only maybe a second but she seemed to catch it and she started crying even harder. "Who is it?" She gasped through her tears.

"There is no one else. It's just I don't feel the way you feel about me towards you." Such lies, all lies. There is someone else now and there have been several others…

I pity Bella for ever involving herself with someone like me.

"Your lying."

That felt like someone had stabbed me in the gut, no one had ever accused me of lying even if I were! Was I losing my touch at this? And I was…because I vomited the words before even processing them once again. "I think I'm in love with someone else."

* * *

_***7-8 Reviews for next updates, you all know the deal.** AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! As a little gift I finished the HighSchool webpage check it out-_ http:/tvbookfiction(dot)webs(dot)com/highschool(dot)htm


	11. Toyfriend

_RPOV _

_ Use your Love by Katy Perry  
_

Somehow even with a hangover I always managed to look really good. Bite this, Edward Cullen. Whatever guts I spilled out last night will mean nothing in a couple of minutes, I thought as I looked at my chauffeur Mike Newton.

"I am so happy you called me. You have no idea…" He went on but I wasn't listening much, I wish he didn't talk so much it would make up for his lack of looks.

As of today I've completely sworn off alcohol, it does me no good. No high school girl with a brain should get drunk at a party with boys, especially when there is one she likes.

"Turn here," I instructed before he missed the small fork in the road. Yes, I was in complete stalker mode and memorized how to get to his house last night. That didn't mean anything special though, just curiosity.

"Wow, I always forget where this place is," Mike said as we drove down their long block-like driveway.

Finally, we pulled up to the house and I spotted my car parked by the garage where I had left it, next to an Aston Martin who's lights had just gone off.

Perfect, he just got home.

I didn't wait for Mike to come open my door instead I strutted out of the passengers seat just as Edward got out of his car and he caught my eye. My hand reached for my hair and I fluffed it quickly then turned towards Mike.

"Honey, Could you get my purse in the car." My voice was loud purposely, then I turned on my heel towards the front door.

I didn't even bring a purse, Mike was going to be searching for a couple of minutes like an idiot.

"Honey?" Edwards brows cocked as he put his key through the door and looked up at me smiling amusingly.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend now." Saying that in regards to Mike Newton almost made me vomit or drop to the floor hysterically laughing, but I kept my face completely straight.

He didn't turn the key instead stood back and said "Really?" As if he was going to laugh at me.

I brushed invisible lint from my shoulder and gave him a serious look. "Yes. He happens to be a very nice guy."

"I broke up with Bella." He stated.

That almost made me flinch and I had to hide the shock that was threatening to appear on my face.

"Why would you do that?"

Edward looked to see if Mike was still in his car then took a step closer towards me. "You told me to," He whispered his scent lingering around me, almost making me fall into his wonderful arms.

"Whatever I said, I was drunk."

A crooked smile spread across his exquisite face. "I don't believe you Rosalie."

"Well, what was it that I said exactly?"

He crossed his arms and leaned back on his door. "You don't remember?"

I laughed wickedly. "Of course I do silly. Just making sure you didn't get anything confused."

"I am pretty sure I didn't," He said turning and opening the door. "Would you like to come?" His arm was extended. "Or would that not be okay with your boyfriend?"

He gestured towards Mike's Honda.

"Good day Edward." My voice attempting to hide my annoyance, walking to my car. Mike would get the hint to follow me out.

The hangover nausea was back and these jeans were so tight they were threatening the liquids in my stomach.

_EPOV _

_ Toyfriend by David Guetta  
_

This had to be a joke. She could not possible be dating Mike Newton of all people? Dropping off Bella at home while she balled her eyes out was not for Rose to go date some other guy. Why wouldn't she give me a chance? I wasn't that bad.

The days went by and finally it was Tuesday night. Rosalie and I were sitting on her bedroom floor with books, markers, and posters scattered everywhere. I had been there only 30 minutes and she had barely said two words to me. Her phone kept vibrating every couple of seconds and the facial expressions she made while she read her text messages was agitating me.

Mike was probably texting her some worshipping messages. Like Oh Rose your so beautiful, I cant wait to see you, you complete me! Stupid dick. He was small and shit on the team, I was captain. Maybe I could kick him off.

She giggled at her phone and set it done. It vibrated once more and I snatched it away before she could.

Her brows raised. "Give me my phone Edward."

There was something about her angry face that made her even more attractive then she was. "You look so beautiful when your mad."

Rosalie looked down as if attempting to hide a blush and continued skimming through the book on her lap. "Your so annoying," she finally sighed getting up.

Her long legs strode towards the door to her room then suddenly she ran towards me at full force and attempted to snatch the phone away from my hands. Her entire body fell onto mine, and I threw the phone somewhere towards her bed.

Her breasts were brushing against my chest and my pants became tighter and tighter. This girl was so torturous, I had not had sex in 3 days because I only wanted to have sex with her. And she acted as if she didn't want me!

Without thinking I rolled us over and positioned myself on top of her. Rosalie looked away angrily. "Get off of me before I tell my boyfriend your trying to get me to cheat on him."

A cruel laugh escaped my throat. "Newton. He wouldn't dare try and fight me."

Something flashed through her eyes as she stared into mine as if taunting me, then a smirk spread through her lips. "Your right."

My hard cock was pressed against her private area. Her silk pajama pants was no cover up from hiding how hard I was, and she just stirred an animal inside of me. That cruel smirk, what was she thinking?

"Am I?" My brows cocked. God-damn it, What was happening to me. Rosalie was this evil witch and I was completely under her manipulative spell. My masochism was leading me into deep waters here.

"Kiss me," She commanded.

And I bid to her wish as I lost myself in her full lips.

* * *

**_Remember to listen to the songs! And 7-8 Reviews for next update! Thank you all! And check out website posted on Profile._**


	12. She has me thinking

RPOV

_ Let go by Frou Frou  
_

Two weeks passed since that commanding kiss I had asked Edward to give me, then I had put on the most innocent act imaginable by slapping him and claiming I could never cheat on Mike.

Oddly, I had not even kissed my so called "boyfriend." For some reason he was happy with whatever I gave him, even if it was no sexual attention whatsoever. In school he followed me around like a lost puppy, carrying my books and running to get my lunch.

"Are you planning on going to that school trip to the horse ranch?" Jessica asked Bella and I. Awkwardly, our lunch table consisted of Jessica, Lauren, Bella, Alice ,Angela, Mike and two other guys from the football team Tyler and Eric. Bella was the new addition. She used to sit with just Edward.

Through the corner of my eye I looked to the table beside me where Edward and the rest of the football team now sat. Jane a cute blonde sophomore girl was strutting over towards their table with her two brunette friends.

The team accepted them and I watched as Jane giggled at something Edward had said.

"I'm not sure," Bella replied in a sad voice. She completely killed the mood at our table.

Lately, her depression was annoying me so much to the point I just wanted to turn around and slap some sense into her. Sure that guy is a fucking hot piece of ass, but he's a dick nonetheless that cheated on her constantly. Why was love so freakin blind?

"I may go. The novel _Water for elephants _is wonderful, and I adore horses!" I truly did, animals we're so much nicer than people. They didn't know right from wrong, yet had the capability to love undeniably. If my mother wasn't allergic to almost everything I would've had a zoo.

"Me too Rose, I'm so glad we finally have a school trip in English!" Alice beamed and then her gaze focused on the entrance to the cafeteria where my brother had just entered.

I rolled my eyes. It was so obvious she had the biggest crush on him. Last weekend we had a sleepover and the entire time we were watching a movie she sat there talking to him. Couldn't even enjoy a good cry while seeing the notebook because of her giggling.

"I cant go," Mike frowned as he put his arm around my chair. "Your _brother _thinks I need some extra practice so now I have to stay in the gym that day running drills and laps."

A giggle escaped my throat. "I'm sorry. He was quarterback and captain in high school."

"I'm going!" Tyler exclaimed excitedly then looked towards Lauren in awe. She didn't say much since I had taken her place as captain and Edward had "dumped" her. Her brows lifted in a snobbish matter. "I detest horses."

"Too messy for you," Jessica taunted her and she nodded then looked towards Bella.

"So Bella, how are you holding up since.. You know…" Lauren asked her chin pointing towards Edwards table and smiling at the same time.

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "He wont even talk to me." It's as if I never existed.

Something like a knot formed in my throat, I felt really bad for her, even though she was completely pathetic and had bought this upon herself.

In English we learned Edward and I had the highest grade in the class. I laughed knowing he had done most of the work while I purposely talked to Mike on my phone.

Practice came around, and I began to think about the fact that I no longer had an excuse for Edward to come over considering we had finished our project.

A pom pom hit my head and I turned to see Lauren walking away slowly. I grit my teeth as I watched her go into the locker room. Thank-god today was a sunny day and I wouldn't have to be enclosed in a small space with her. She had just royally pissed me off and for that she would pay.

Not wanting to see her I set my bag down and took off the dress I was wearing in the middle of the gym. I had a tank top and shorts underneath. So I was ready.

Someone whistled, I looked up to see Edward leaving the locker room shirtless and heading towards the exit. His rock hard abs and his long lean legs forced me to look for a minute too long.

"Staring much," Jessica giggled. I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the locker room.

"Never that."

She rolled her eyes. "You were just undressing Cullen with your eyes."

I sighed angrily. "He was barely dressed."

Jessica shrugged and tossed her pom poms in the air. "Well as of two hours ago, he's no longer available."

Goosebumps spread all over my body as I walked beside her, bag in hand towards the exit. "What are you talking about?"

"He's dating that sophomore, Jane or whatever."

No fucking way!

EPOV

_ Let me love you by Mario  
_

"Wow I've never seen one this big," Jane exclaimed as she put her mouth on my cock. We we're in the parking lot during my science period. This was the first sexual encounter I had in weeks, Rose was giving me blue balls every time I had gone over her house. Each time begging for her and trying to convince her to dump Mike and date me.

Her last words rung in my head. "I don't do relationships over lust. And I wont sleep with someone unless I'm in love." At least I hoped that meant she had not had sex with Newton yet.

Lust. Hmph.. What I felt towards her wasn't just lust. She just didn't know because she wasn't giving me a chance. Her favorite color was red, she didn't drink soda unless it was sprite, Marilyn Monroe and Emily Dickinson we're her idols. Which was surprising because they're polar opposites but that just shows there is so many more elements to her personality and not just the stuck up conceited bitch she pretends to be. When she doesn't think I'm paying attention I notice how she gets really into books. She says she doesn't enjoy reading, meanwhile she loves it because I found her hidden stash of books under her bed.

The fact her father isn't home all the time hurts her, because she hates to see her mother lonely. Whenever her mom would come in and say, "Your father wont be making it for dinner," she would pout and look away.

She wants to be a teacher because she loves children, and the only reason I know that is because whenever they came up in any of the research we did her eyes lit up and she looked up the writing immediately.

_Shakespeare wasn't such a family man was he? _She had said to me.

"Your going soft," Jane said looking up, I stared down at my limp dick and sighed angrily. Fuck you, Rosalie Hale.

"Sorry, practice was tough. Can I pick you up tonight?" Her blue eyes grew wide with excitement. Truth was, I was only dating her because her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes just like Rose, but she would never compare to her.

"Yes, babe. Whatever you want. I just cant believe you're my boyfriend!"

Friday came around, Tyler was throwing a party. Jane sat beside me in the passenger seat doing her make-up. We had yet to be able to do anything sexual whatsoever, and I was beginning to wonder how I could get my dick hard for once.

We finally reached his house. "You go ahead in," I told her.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek then headed towards the front door. Angrily, I began slamming my fists against the steering wheel.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward Cullen! I am sooo drunk right now. But I don't care you need to hear this!" Rosalie cooed amusingly through the phone._

_I looked towards Bella beside me on the bed then stood and tip-toed quietly towards my bathroom._

"_Okay, Rosalie. What's wrong?"_

_She laughed hysterically. _

"_Y-you think I don't know you," she stuttered._

_What the fuck was wrong with her? Was she okay?_

"_Are you okay, what are you talking about?"_

_Silence for awhile. "That kiss was bad so bad.. All the kisses have been bad. You have to stop."_

_I smiled. "Why are they bad Rose?"_

_Something like a growl came through the phone. "Because… cuz… cuz…. Cuz I like them!"_

_I laughed and that made her angry. "Don't fucking laugh. I know you. Your, your that asshole that has it all. The perfect everything so you take that for granted and don't think you.. Deserve it or something so you try and mess shit up and add some fun or variety to your life by being a sexual fucking freak like every other guy like you. Your not even happy doing the shit you do, cuz then you have to do it again. And still you aren't happy!"_

_She hit me as if she literally shot at me and I didn't know what to say for awhile so she continued, "It isn't fair what you do to her. Or them. They have issues too you know. And you-you take advantage of them. All they want is to feel loved. Every girl in the world wants romance and love and attention. It isn't my fault that idiots like you have yet to fucking figure out what love is!"_

"_I-Im sorry Rose."_

_Sobs. She started sobbing, "D-don't call me Rose. He-he called me Rose. He was just like you perfect, rich, handsome, smart, a gentleman. And he was cheating on me. I loved him. I loved him so much!"_

_Her words stung, knowing she had loved someone and the truthfulness of it all stung, I had consciously known the entire time what I was doing was wrong. But I had never had anyone else point it out, or show me the effects of it enough for me to care._

"_W-who?'_

_The sobs got louder, and I didn't like the fact she was crying. "If you ever want a chance at real happiness. The possibility of true love. Break up with Bella."_

_We we're both silent for awhile._

"_Anything you want Rose."_

A familiar laugh passed my car and I looked up to see Rosalie holding Mike Newton's hand walking towards Tyler's front door.

And then I sped off, I needed to get my shit together. Fuck this party and girls.

* * *

**_Heheheh, So 8-10 Reviews for next chapter! _**_And PLEASE tell me what you think! Thanks all for reading!_


	13. Witch

_**Authors Note: **__May not review until next month unless I get some reviews. Or, I'll update immediately. All on you!_

_And if anyone wants to give me some ideas go right ahead, also send me pictures or banners if you wish to make some! _

_

* * *

RPOV_

_LoveGame by Lady Gaga_

**October **

Halloween was in three weeks, I had technically been dating Mike for about five weeks or so, and we had yet to do anything. Was he gay or just stupid? Whatever, I didn't really care. I couldn't find him attractive in any whatsoever and for some reason I was becoming miserable. Having no sex for this long, even as a girl was so weird considering I wasn't used to it. I had a boyfriend for so long… And thoughts of him were making me more than sexually fucking frustrated.

Edward Cullen had become distant, it was as if he no longer found me attractive and he avoided me at every cause. I heard he had broken up with that Jane girl after less then a week, but had no idea what he had been up to lately. Who was he banging or using this time?

My mother walked into my room and sat on my bed. I stared up at Lillian Hale's beautiful blue eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Your father and I wont be going away at the end of October this year.." Her voice trailed off in a depressing tone. They're anniversary was October, 23rd and they went away for a week every single year to celebrate, and now things were changing. My dad was never home since our move here, and he would come home really late, then leave early. This distance was obviously taking a toll on my mother.

Women were so pathetic, I thought bitterly. Always revolving their lives around a male letting them toy with them and control THEIR lives. At one point my mother had been one of New York's top fashion show coordinators, but then she had to get married and become a housewife.

"I'm sorry mom," I told her looking down at my copy of vogue and waiting for her to leave, she did just that minutes later.

My phone vibrated, it was a text from Mike.

I miss you! I ignored it and groaned laying back on my bed. This town was so fucking boring!

Frustrated, I grabbed my keys from my nightstand and ran down the stairs towards my car. Blasting the music at full volume I brushed away all feelings of regret or fear, I could do this I was Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was a strong determined women that could take the reins!

Swerving, I almost missed the fork in the road. Shit, I mumbled to myself as I crept up the long driveway toward the Cullen house.

Nervously, I gulped as I finally reached the front and scanned the garage area. No Volvo, but what the heck!

A white Denali truck was parked right in front of the garage. I backed out of the driveway towards the more woodsy area, parked and took out the keys. Then I sneakily made my way towards the car passing the entrance of the house.

JAS H21, read the license plate as I silently cursed then crept around the house. Normally, I wasn't this nosey but with no life or adventure of my own lately, spying on others seemed like it would be fun.

Through the back porch windows I ducked down as I caught the image of two figures on a couch in the family room then peaked up slightly.

Alice was playing with my brother's blond curls with her fingers as she giggled at something he was saying. His arm was wrapped around her protectively. In awe and horror I watched them for what felt like five-minutes too long , then suddenly he turned her chin towards him and his lips reached for hers… and.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed as a hand covered my mouth and I bit it to look up at Edward Cullen staring at me with amusement on his face.

Before they could spot us or check where the scream had come from Edward dragged me gently by the shoulder back towards my car as he laid a single finger on his lips, gesturing for me not to speak.

I nodded until we were finally out of sight from the house standing by my car. Annoyed I thought of what excuse I could give him when he had just caught me spying on my brother and his sister.

"So..uh.." I started but he just started laughing at me before I could finish, and I joined in.

"Let's not mention this ever happened," He choked out still laughing.

My brows lifted surprised that he wasn't avoiding me and was still standing before me and I nodded.

"Do you want to come over?" It was out of my mouth before I had even processed the thought.

He stared at me wide-eyed and was only silent for a couple of seconds. "Sure."

The speed of my heart felt like it was more than any human could handle as I got into my drivers seat and waited for him to enter the passengers.

We drove to my house in silence, neither of us dared to touch the radio afraid of.. I wasn't sure what exactly. Most likely starting an argument because when we did speak we seemed to do that a lot.

No one was home when we arrived, my mother must have gone out. An awkward twenty- feet later, and we were in my bedroom. He had not been here since September and our English project.

Tonight for some reason he looked more beautiful then ever. Navy blue polo, dark denim jeans, brown loafers, and his hair was ruffled in a perfectly sexy way. His scent lingered towards me as I closed the door and went to go sit on my bed. Honey and pure man was just HIS scent.

God, I screamed into my head as his emerald eyes pierced into me longingly. Our games weren't over, this couldn't be the end if I just succumbed to my desires.

Before I could change my mind I gave him a wicked grin and reached for the straps on my loose fitting dress and pulled one over my shoulders one by one slowly.

Goosebumps crept through my body, as I watched his lustful reaction with joy, his eyes were begging for me to continue.

I stood tauntingly and swayed my hips seductively as the entire dress fell to the floor and I stood before him in lace bra and underwear and heels.

Edward walked towards me and reached for a strand of my hair and held it to his nose, inhaling my scent.

_EPOV_

_Maybe by Jay Sean_

_Take her!_ This is what I had wanted for so long, but why couldn't I do it now. Her smell intoxicated me, it drove me mad. She was like a drug I needed to try and I knew I couldn't go on if I didn't.

Her blue-eyes were filled with such a ferocious stare it stirred everything inside of me, I wanted to turn into an animal and just completely ravish her. My balls had been blue for weeks now, because I had not had anyone else, I deserved this. I deserved her.

She must have caught the turmoil going on inside my head because her next words left all doubt behind.

"I want you."

I crushed my lips to hers passionately, and I was filled with Rosalie. Finally, I would have my Rose. Our tongues danced together wildly in perfect unison as I pulled on her long golden waves and we made it on top of her bed.

Her hand traced my back and I pulled back so she could pull off my shirt. My teeth grazed her neck as I undid her bra and flung it off. She squirmed desperately underneath me as she ripped off her underwear then undid my pants and pulled them down.

I felt her kick off her heels as I began to suck on her hard nipples and she moaned making my cock feel harder then its ever felt.

"Edward no more teasing! I want you!"

My pants made it to the floor and I reached back so my fingers found her entrance and I massaged her until I felt the warmth trickle down to my hands. She started shaking underneath me.

"I want you now!" She screamed.

I positioned the tip of my penis to her entrance and watched as she looked down to see me enter her with one quick hard thrust and she gasped with pleasure as I filled her entirely.

Her hips began to sway up and down as we both formed a thrusting rhythm, I closed my eyes as I felt her nails dig into my back and I pounded into her harder and found myself deeper. She was so warm, so wet.

My hand grabbed a breast and I squeezed as I continued thrusting and she screamed with pure delight.

She pulled herself out then turned around. Shock only had control of me for a second until she positioned herself so her back was arched toward me and her butt facing me. No girl had ever willingly wanted to take it from behind.

Again, I thrust in quickly as I held her hips and she rode my cock from behind. I pulled on her hair and just when I was about to cum yelled, "Holy Fuck!"

We fell next to each other naked onto the bed and she turned towards me smiling crookedly. "Not bad Edward Cullen."

Instantly, I was hard again.

All of that Tuesday night we spent it with what felt like literally fucking each other brainless.

For the first time in weeks when I went home, I slept peacefully and at ease. The only thing I couldn't wait to get more of was Rosalie Hale.

On the way to school, I had the biggest fucking smile on. My brother had thrown a football at my head this morning in attempt to faze it and even that had not worked.

Nothing could ruin how I felt.

I waited patiently in the parking lot until I saw Rose's red Mercedes pull up, it was already almost time for our first period class to start where was she?

"Hey, Edward," Bella spoke softly as she came up to my car. My eyes diverted anywhere but to her.

"Bella.."

"Can we talk?" She sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

Wishing I could whistle to pretend I couldn't hear her, I shook my head. "No I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Unfortunately, she didn't take the hint. "Well since you broke up with Jane.. And I thought that would be the girl you thought you loved I thought maybe…" She trailed off and I looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry Bella, no that wasn't the girl I had spoken to you about," Lately I had been really honest with everything I said.

Before she could say something else loud music caught both of our attention and we turned to see a red Mercedes enter the parking lot.

The top was down because it was a sunny day and she was blasting techno, what I didn't quite understand was why Mike Newton was in the passenger seat. Had she not broken up with him?

Rosalie parked her car in front of us, then I watched as her long legs stepped out of the car and revealed her outfit choice for the day. She was wearing silver six-inch heels, a tight grey skirt, and a ruffled white-top. Her hair was waved and she looked damn fucking sexy.

Mike scrambled out of the car and followed behind her like a dog.

Angrily, I rolled up my window blocking out Bella, opened my car door, got out and slammed it. Bella ran after me.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely worried. Ugh, Bella get a clue.

I shrugged and stormed towards my English class to confront the evil witch.


	14. Devil in a new Dress

**Rosalie**

_Seal it with a Kiss _by Britney Spears

"Baby do you need anything else?" Mike spoke beside me looking up with wide-eyes. I shoved the books he had been holding into my locker and looked up to see Edward stomping angrily towards us.

Oh shit, he was going to be so pissed, I thought afraid and pleased.

""No," I told Mike slamming the locked shut and heading towards my next class. He followed step.

"A word," An angry and very sexy voice was instantly beside us.

With an innocent look on my face I turned to face the wrath of the lion. "With me?" My brows raised as we both looked at Mike.

"Why do you want to speak to _MY_ Rosalie, _Cullen_?" Mike didn't bother to hide the distaste he felt at that moment.

I saw Edward's knuckle clench and unclench at the _My. _Then he easily lied, his tone normal, "We have to discuss an English assignment, _Newton_." That last part he seemed to spat out.

Giving us both one last look Mike stroked my cheek, making Edward's eyes blaze and walked to his next class.

Surprisingly gently, Edward grabbed my arm and escorted me to the nearest empty classroom, not caring that everyone's eyes were on us.

When the door shut behind him I sat with my arms crossed, staring at him questioningly. "You do know that this is very inappropriate right?"

He shrugged and rushed to stand before me. "You sleeping with me and _still_ dating Newton, Yes, I do know."

I laughed bitterly. "Don't be a hypocrite. I was talking about the scene you just caused in front of _my _boyfriend."

Edward's nostrils flared dangerously, it was turning me on a lot.. I stood and wrapped my arms around him then kissed his nose gently. He didn't push me away but his face turned away from mine, it stung.

"Rose…what we shared was more than sex."

My brows shot up, "Yes it was wonderfully hot steamy sex."

Edward cupped my face and crushed his lips yearningly to mine. "You and I both know that is not what I meant." His eyes bore into mine intently, he was looking at me in a strange unrecognizable way. The way I had always dreamt to be looked at.

Being six and watching Cinderella came to mind, the part where he finally put on her glass slipper. I shook my head and all those thoughts away as I stepped back.

"No idea, Cullen. Now I must be heading to class." My legs felt heavy but I had managed to maneuver my way out of that classroom and away from Edward Cullen and the intensity of his gaze.

FUCK…I couldn't even seem to think it.. Fuck, L.O.V.E.

In English, I was ten minutes late, and Edward had not gone to class at all. Really, why was he being such a baby, jeez?

At lunch he sat by the football team as usual. Today, some of the cheerleaders had joined in. Mike wrapped his arm around my chair as I pretended not to be looked up to see Edward talking to one of the junior cheerleaders. Her hair was auburn and she had golden tan skin and a very annoying giggle.

"Why are you so upset with your food babe?" Mike whispered to me, I looked down to see my fork was jammed into the vegetables and had actually ripped the plastic plate.

A fake smile spread across my face, and at that moment I caught Edward look my way. My lips found Mikes' and we crashed into an awkward kiss.

The entire cafeteria seemed to go silent with curiosity, after it was over onlookers pretended not to be staring awkwardly. Except one, Edward looked at me with his jaw dropped then stood silently and walked out of the cafeteria. I had just kissed Mike Newton for the first time, and only he knew that.

Practice was cancelled due to lack of supervision. No teacher wanted to stay after school and the coach, my brother was home on a "sick day." Apparently so was Alice, I shuddered at the thought of what they could be doing as I sauntered towards my car after-school.

Mike had gone home with Tyler and Eric, he said he need to get his own practice in. Boy, was that true.

Standing against my car looking like the Adonis he was, Edward watched as I walked closer.

"Get off my car."

He shook his head looking amused. "No princess, we need to talk."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "What do you want to break up with me?"

His perfect lips formed into a frown. "Wish I could." That's all he said and then he walked away.

**Edward**

_Devil in a new Dress _by Kanye West

"How is the single life treating you?" Emmet spoke to me in the kitchen as he threw an orange at me.

I sat at the island and began to peel it back contemplating telling my brother all of my troubles. "Fine," I lied.

He grinned all-knowingly. "It's the blonde, Rosalie, isn't it?"

My shoulders formed into a shrug as I looked down at my fruit.

Emmet laughed. "Hey bro, if you don't bag soon I was more than willing to on Halloween."

Unconsciously, my back stiffened and I looked up at him angrily. "Don't you dare." Wide-eyed my brother nervously laughed and left the kitchen area.

It had been two weeks of stolen kisses, stolen glances, and bitter words. Everyday she seemed to grow closer to Newton as well. At first it was just that kiss, then they started holding hands and hugging each other. .. Had they.. I couldn't even fucking dare to think about it.

We hadn't even been fully together since that first time, and I couldn't stop thinking about the way she had felt in my arms. What was this feeling? I couldn't understand it.

Sunday, tomorrow I would have to witness more of Rosalie and Mike. My harassing calls had stopped Friday and had hadn't even called or texted back.

Looking at my phone now, I skimmed through missed calls and text messages annoyed that none of these girls were Rosalie.

I heard the front door slam closed, Emmet had gone out for the day leaving me home alone.

Walking around the house in nothing but boxers, I sat in my living room and played Call of Duty feeling like a depressed loser. Since when did I, Edward Cullen sit at home.. Alone?

Slut-bag Rosalie, that's since. No not slut-bag, wonderful beautiful Rosalie..

My door bell began to ring obnoxiously and I unwillingly stood to go open my front door. This had better not be Bella again, I thought as I swung the door opened.

"Hey gorgeous," The wicked enchantress greeted me smiling deliciously.

She took in my lack of clothing, pleased. "Nice boxers."

Hating how my body reacted I turned away from her as she followed me in.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked walking to the living room as I sat back on my chair where my game was now paused.

"You haven't called." She paused looking around, "Where is everyone."

Not taking in her first statement I replied," My parents are in Port Angeles. Emmet is

out for the day and as you know Jasper and Alice are still on their camping trip."

I resumed my game ignoring her and then she stood in front of the flat screen blocking my view.

"Do you mind?" Why did she enjoy torturing me so much.

"Do you?" She asked with brows raised as she threw off her top revealing a black lace bra. Mechanically, I shook my head and watched as her skirt fell down to her shoes and she stepped over her clothing.

Rosalie was before me in black lacey, and very kinky lingerie, wearing 6inch stilettos. She grabbed onto a wooden circular beam and spun, then danced towards me.

I was in awe, and the witch had me in a magnetizing trance. "I've missed you," she whispered in my ear as she positioned herself on top of me.

My hands reached for the back of her bra so I could reveal her perfect breasts as she sucked on my neck. One of my hands cupped a breast and squeezed, loving the fullness. She gasped by my ear and I stood holding her against me as her legs were wrapped around my waist.

Kissing ferociously, I had somehow positioned her against the fireplace where she was pulling down her thong.

Hard as a rock and too eager to wait, I pulled down my boxers as I held her against the stone fire place and entered her. Rosalie screamed as her nails clawed against my back.

"Scream my name," I demanded as I pounded into her, she was mine, all mine and only mine.

"Edward!"

That afternoon we graced my entire house with our naked presence. By dinner time we were in my bedroom.

Rose stroked my chest as I ordered a pie of pizza over the phone. "Any toppings?" I whispered to her, she kissed my neck and shook her head.

Hanging up the phone, I began to play with her hair as her eyes began to close. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I studied every line of her face and then her naked body sprawled out before me. Sleeping she clung to me, looking angelic and peaceful.

"Rose," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up sleepily and smiling.

"I..L..O." But before I could finish my sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," she yawned out stretching.

* * *

**_Reviews_ needed for update!**

-Sorry I took so long a lot of things have recently changed in my life, I will be updating more often though. Thank-you. =]


	15. Sucker Punch

**Rosalie**

_I hate boys _by Christine Aguilera**  
**

It had been a week since I had gone to school, my brother Jasper had told the school and all of my friends I had a stomach virus and was very sick. That was a complete bullshit lie, I had just purposely shut myself out from the world since Sunday night.

Why had I been so foolish to think I could "play" someone or "teach" him a lesson and me not fall in so deeply.

Eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream of all different flavors, I had been moping in my room depressed. Friday afternoon, I couldn't miss next week of school as well, today had to bring about a decision. End the games?

No matter what conclusion I came to, I had lost.. For some reason I felt torn up and heartbroken, why?

My phone vibrated beside me, it was Edward for the hundredth time that day- the missed call was followed by a text.

**Rosalie are you okay? Just talk to me please. I know you feel it too..**

Feel it, what is _it_? Lust, just a lustful attraction wasn't it, why had it turned to jealousy and … care?

Edward was just another Royce, I couldn't put myself through something like that again. Be a fool like Bella was, have another disappointment in my life? I couldn't, could I?

Whatever this was though, I was tired of it. I had to stop pretending, the ridiculous act with Mike needed to end. Today. Maybe, after this was all over with I could think about seeing Edward…maybe.

Getting up in the hallway, I passed the photographs of my parents when they were about my age.

My father in an old football uniform carrying my mother, the cheerleader after a big game. And then their prom picture. So happy, such a beautiful couple they had once been.

Downstairs I walked passed the living room only to hear my mother crying.

"Mom?"

Red-faced and in a total disarray my mother looked up at me from the sofa. "Honey." She began to wipe away at her tears and looked away.

I sat beside her attempting to comfort her. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and just stared at a yellow folder on top of the coffee table.

Reaching for the contents she placed her hand over mine gently. "It was a mistake to move here."

Nodding, I watched in horror as she took her hand away and afraid I opened the folder as photos fell out.

Pale and wide-eyed I stared. Photos of my father and a pretty blonde that was not my mother, but his secretary. They were kissing and holding hands in different public locations.

Ashamed for him and in shock I looked at Lillian Hale who was no longer crying, she looked bitter.. And older. Broken.

"W-Where did you get these?"

Lillian stood up in her living room angrily. "Oh come now Rose, I've had my suspicions since we got here. I hired someone to find out."

Not knowing what to do I put the pictures back in the folder and went to hug my mother. "I'm sorry mom."

"Don't worry, your not the one that should be sorry."

Feeling betrayed by my father I looked up at our family picture above the fireplace. "What are you going to do?"

Both of us Hale women sat silently in the living room. Thinking of Edward and any possibility of giving him a chance we spoke in unison answering my question. "Nothing."

My mothers anger would build fast though, and she and I both knew that she would eventually do _something_.

Fuck men, they're all piece of shit asshole. Don't trust them.

**Edward**

_Sucker Punch_ by Onerepublic**  
**

Patiently, I waited for Rosalie on the beach. She had finally called me back claiming we needed to talk and it was very important.

I hoped to god that after avoiding everyone for a week she had finally come to her senses.

Tonight, the moon shined brightly and the air was dry. It seemed like a calm night.

"Edward." I turned to see Rosalie dressed in a long white dress running towards me, sandals in hand. No image could have been more beautiful. Not seeing her had me feeling this weird emptiness, and my memory never did her true beauty justice.

"Rose." She allowed me to pick her up into a deep hug and then she fell to sit on the sand as I followed.

There was something different about her tonight, a determined look on her face.

Rosalie stared at the tide sadly.

I began to play with her hair twirling it around my finger and recalling all of Sunday. "I've missed you."

"I don't want to see you anymore," she blurted out.

It felt like someone had just literally punched me in the chest. "What do you mean?" What the fuck?

Angrily I stood," You never began seeing me. Your _Newton's _girl. Remember?"

Without looking at me she just shrugged.

"Rosalie."

She ignored me. I knelt before her forcing her to look at me. "Don't do this. Be with me. Be _mine_."

A cold hard look came about her face as she shook her head.

Why was she doing this to me? "Rosalie, look at me."

She was playing with the sand in her hand and refused to meet my gaze. I tilted her chin up forcing her to see what I was about to say through my eyes, was real and honest.

She being just like me of all people would know that.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale."

Something briefly flashed across her face as she stood. "I do not want to see you ever again Edward Cullen…stay out of my life completely and please.. Do not beg its..." She paused, "..Pathetic."

My body felt heavy. Pathetic?

Rose began to walk away and I grabbed her arm. "I wont let you leave until you tell me you don't feel the same way."

She laughed coldly, manically. Her cruel laughter pierced my heart as if every ring of it were a knife.

"I do not love you Edward Cullen and never will." After that statement, she walked away.

So this was all a sick game? Had she just wanted to do this to me the entire time!

Feeling…. Broken.. And disgusted I sat on the sand alone pounding my fists through it as a single tear fell down my cheek.

Fuck you, Rosalie Hale. In fact, fuck all women in general.

* * *

Obviously, Things are intensifying and getting a bit more dramatic. Thank-you reviewers, hope you continue **reviewing**!

**_Web page_**- http:/tvbookfiction(dot)webs(dot)com/highschool(dot)htm


	16. Broken

**Authors Note:**The first part of this story was mostly the beginning of their development, a fling per say. This is where everything truly begins.. Thanks to those that have stuck to this story and have sent reviews! Hope to still see you reviewing!

* * *

**Rosalie**

_Because of you by Kelly Clarkson_**  
**

November passed with the leaves falling and everything dying around me. Which is exactly how I felt, dead. Plastering on a fake smile every morning and waking up for school was an excruciatingly long boring routine.

It was as if I had become zombie Barbie, beautiful, walking, but dead.

Unsurprisingly, Edward had somehow rekindled the flame with Bella. Watching them walk into school every morning hand in hand had become a painful part of my routine.

The fake relationship I had with Mike had luckily ended, all was right in the world. Nothing had changed except for my double heartbreak of the year. Could I even have claimed an already broken heart re-broken?

Coming to terms with what I felt towards Edward had not been easy, but it had been easy to ignore.

_I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale._

Those words rung in me head like a virus or incurable tumor.

Once December came around my insides felt colder than my exterior, I was a cold-heartless bitch.

Lunch had become awkward considering Edward now sat beside Bella. He never looked at me or acknowledged my presence, and I did the same. No one seemed to notice any tension between us. No one ever knew there had to be, our past was our secret.

"Cannot wait until winter break!" Alice yelled excitedly as she dug into her salad happily.

Things with her and my brother were going along great, they planned a trip to Aspen for Christmas. A small romantic getaway, how cute.

Being in her position I would have found it weird to date my gym teacher but they somehow managed to keep their composure during school hours.

Jessica, who I had learned had a crush on Mike recently agreed," I know, I still have to get my shopping done though."

Mike sitting beside her offered to join her next weekend.

Across the table I couldn't help but hear the whispers of a velvety voice. "I'm sorry Bella, I cannot visit Renee with you. Hockey season is starting and I cant miss those practices."

The orange in my fruit cup looked faintly heart shaped, I took my fork and jabbed it.

"Hey, Hey," Paul my new Mike spoke raising his brows. He was my new Mike in the sense that he followed me around everywhere and did absolutely everything I asked for.

My lips formed into a sly smile as I kissed his cheek, distracting him from my anger. Paul wasn't my boyfriend, but if I were looking he could have had potential. Having just transferred to the school a couple of weeks ago he was the second hottest male to walk the halls.

"So Paul, what's the tribe have planned for the holidays?" Bella asked. They knew each other though a mutual friend, I didn't dare look in her direction, not wanting to meet the gaze of the first hottest male.

"Big Christmas feast, maybe a festival. You should ask Jacob if you and Edward could join. It's going to be the last day of school before break." Paul was smiling as he turned towards me, "Would you like to go with me Rosalie?"

How could I resist that lopsided grin, "Sure."

Edward coughed then spoke, I didn't look at him although I knew he had coughed for that reason. My eyes stayed glued to Paul's. "Bella and I would love to go."

Ugh.. Why was he coming along on my date?

Finally, the bell rand and I walked to my next class. It was more than a surprise to see who had caught up with me, without tripping that is..

"Rosalie?" A shy voice spoke. I turned to face Bella Swan disguising my shock, we had never liked each other of that we had made perfectly clear and for her to be addressing me was odd. Maybe, if I had never been fucking her boyfriend and secretly cheating on mine with him behind everyone's back, I could have liked her.

"You know my friend Paul, he really really likes you and I don't want to see him hurt. He just broke up with his long time girlfriend Emily after getting kicked out of his old school ..he doesn't need more heartbreak." Unbelievable here was Isabella Swan looking out for one of her friend's feelings. What she should have been doing is not dating Edward Cullen who was most likely banging Lauren somewhere in a bathroom stall.

Annoyed, I smiled fakely. "Don't worry. Paul will be fine."

She didn't scurry on as I had expected her to, I stared at her ugly faded t-shirt in distaste and sighed. "I like Paul."

That seemed to be enough because she smiled then began to walk away. "You two would make a lovely couple!" Almost crashing into someone..

Rolling my eyes I walked away thinking about how I did not want school to be over. Home was hell on earth. My mother had finally managed to smack my father in the face with divorce papers.

Jasper caught up with me outside of class. "Hey sis." He was shuffling his hands through his hair nervously.

My brows raised worriedly. What now? Did my mom manage to murder my father?

"Alice has convinced her parents into letting me stay in their guest room.. She knows how things are at home and.."

I held a hand up stopping him from continuing. "No need for explanations. Don't worry I'll be fine and I understand."

Now who was I going to run to when I couldn't stand to hear their screams? Before my father had never been home, not it was as if he purposely came home just to fight.

Not in the mood for class at all, I ran down the hall as hot tears streamed down my eyes, I could already feel the make-up running.

Janitor's closet seemed private enough. Opening the door my jaw dropped.

Not a bathroom stall, not Lauren but close enough.

Angela Webber's legs were sprawled open, her panties on the floor, and Edward Cullen was grinding into her like a jack-rabbit.

She stared up at me open-mouthed and afraid, I couldn't move as he turned to looked up at my tear stained face. His face flushed and then his eyes grew wide.

Shutting the door, I ran without anywhere to go because home was the last place I wanted to be, and Edward had just made everything so much worse.

It was one thing hearing about the things he did, it was another catching him in the act itself.

I felt sick, somewhere in the parking lot on the snow, I puked.

**Edward**

_Closer by King of Leon_**  
**

"Oh my god!" Angela started having a panic attack as she dressed,

Horrified, I ran my fingers through my hair. The look on Rosalie's face was one of pure betrayal.. I had not betrayed her. I never would have betrayed her. Why was she crying? There was no way she was upset over this, she didn't care about me at all and never would.

Then why did it feel like I owed her an explanation?

"Hurry up," My voice irritated as I peeked our into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear.

"Do you think she would tell anyone?" She was worried and by anyone she meant her best friend, my _girlfriend_, Bella.

Shaking my head," No I'll take care of it, go the coast is clear." I shooed her out of the closet and waited a couple of minutes before making my way to class.

"Babe is everything alright?" Bella questioned on our way home from school.

Somehow, I had let my guard down, it could have been the persistent images of Rosalie's tear stricken face.

Brushing thoughts of her away, I perked up pretending to be excite by my new conquests that day. Jane had given me a hand-job before my first class and Angela had let me fuck her senseless twice during school. Edward Cullen was finally back and I wasn't going anywhere. No girl would ever change me again.

"Fine baby. What time do you get off work?"

She smiled lovingly at me, it sickened me how she could love such a monster. "Seven, are you picking me up?"

I nodded thinking about what a nice girl Bella was and wondering if I could eventually really fall in love with her. Problem was I didn't like nice girls and I was already in love with a bitch.

Had this been what Emmett had him me about the day he came home?

Watching Bella head inside hear house I winced at the though of the pain my brother must have felt then. Did it always last this long?

Time heals all wounds, hopefully that was true because I couldn't live with myself anymore.

"Ready for a movie night!" Emmett greeted me at the door holding several horror flicks and a bowl of popcorn.

Shrugging, I followed him to the living room as he set up "Bloody Valentine."

"Em?"

Chewing on his popcorn he looked up, "Watsup little bro?"

Drumming my fingers against my legs I thought of a way to phrase it correctly. "Does love hurt?"

He threw some popcorn at me and laughed. "Hell yeah stupid!"

Irritated, I didn't ask any further questions on the topic.

Dinner time came around and our mother called for us to set up the dining table.

Esme passed us seven plates as the doorbell rang.

"Hope you don't mind we will be having over guests for a few days." Carlisle informed my brother and I as Alice bounced inside the dining room cheerfully.

How was she always so… perky? Jasper followed behind with .._her_..

Avoiding my gaze, she greeted everyone politely, then walked passed me coldly to take a seat.

What the fuck? Rosalie was staying in my house? Underneath the same roof I slept in where we had.. Done things.. _Everywhere_.. For a couple of days!

"Alice." Not bothering to disguise the anger I felt as I gestured for her to follow me in the kitchen.

My sister smiled at me oblivious of my feelings towards her guests… well _guest_.

"Yes?"

Nostrils flaring," Why is she here?"

Alice tilted her head innocently. "You don't like her?"

"No."

"Why?"

I was not going to stand here and explain shit to her so I just lied, "You know how Bella is.. She would be _infuriated_ if she knew another female was sitting in this house."

My sister giggled making more angry. "Bella will get over her jealousy silly, besides you don't understand their home situation," She whispered.

What the fuck was she talking about, my brows raised but before I could ask anything dinner was ready.

Later that night, I left to go pick up Bella from work. Leaving Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and _her_ in the living room watching more horror movies. On my way to Mikes sport shop I thought about how difficult the last couple of days were going to be.

No one knew, Emmett had known how much I had like her but that seemed like ages ago. Nobody knew how she had broken my heart.

Break was in less than a week, Jasper and Alice would leave, and hopefully she would to.

Everything was dark by the time I arrived home from dropping off Bella, she had stayed an hour past her shift and I had waited outside like a fucking idiot.

Whispers came from the living room and I crept to sneak a peek at who was still downstairs.

Blonde hair flowed over creamy white skin, she had changed into pajamas and sat beside my brother .._whispering_.

Twitching and my knuckles clenching I watched as Emmett moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Coughing, I walked towards them interrupting whatever intimate moment they were having. Keeping my composure I looked towards Emmett, "Ready for another movie?"

Rosalie went to stand and Emmett grabbed her hand. "Come on stay, watch a movie with us."

She looked at me for an instant then went to go sit back down next to Emmett.

Being the dick I was I sat right next to her, forcing her to be in the middle of us both. The lights were off and the living room was dark except for the screen.

Somewhere towards the middle she turned towards me and smiled crookedly, cruelly. I raised my brows questioningly and then I watched in disgust as she grabbed Emmett's hand. He was my brother, she wouldn't, would _she_?

"That was so scary Em," she whispered in his ear seductively, the way she used to whisper to me. Had she not hurt me enough?

This was not going to be a good week at all…


	17. Two isnt better than One

**Authors Note:** This chapter is WANTON, If your not old enough to read **SEXUAL** things, don't read this. Just in case though I have put a warning before it starts. Your going to kill me, but I need to make a point which Edward so happens to point out towards the end for me. I actually have the next chapter done, so hope you all send me some reviews. Even the bad ones I'll take, just try and be a nice critic! Thanks, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Rosalie**

_Mannequin by Britney Spears_

6.00 a.m.

Having stayed up last night with Emmett and Edward was not a good idea.

My hair looked like a bird's nest because I had tossed and turned throughout the night with thoughts of Edward down the hall.

Patting it down I stared into the bathroom mirror and gritted my teeth, I looked like a wild animal.

"Who woke the lion?" A velvety voice walked inside the large bathroom, toothbrush in hand. He was the lion, he ate _anything_ with meat on it.

Irritated I gave him a haughty look. "Don't you knock?"

He shrugged and went to stand beside me turning on the sink.

Frustrated, I grabbed my own toothbrush and spread toothpaste on it as I watched him brush his teeth. He took his time looking like an OCD drone.

I started tapping my feet impatiently. "I know for a fact you have your own bathroom." We _had _done naughty things in it at one point.

He continued brushing his perfect teeth as I groaned impatiently. Finally, he spit and rinsed his mouth with water.

Looking up at me he smiled crookedly making my heart leap. Ignoring the feeling and him, I raised my brows.

"May I help you?" Quickly scanning the fact he only had boxers on.

"Emmett is off limits," He warned. Telling me not to do something only fueled my rebellion.

Innocently, I tilted my head. "What ever do you mean Edward?"

He stepped closer, his mouth inches from mine. Dazzled I watched his lips move, entranced by their fullness and remembering how good they tasted. "You will not by using my brother as one of your toys."

I didn't have any toys at the moment, and he had plenty. Who was he to tell me what to do?

Smiling, I kissed his cheek ignoring the electricity that flowed between us when we touched. Startled, he took a step back as I spoke," You would make such a wonderful brother-in-law though..." Where my wickedness had come from, I did not know.

I had always been a bitch but never one this cold. Maybe it was the fact that every time I looked at him I saw my father. And catching him yesterday had not helped at all. Besides how do you claim to love someone and move on to fucking half the world so quickly?

Fierce gorgeous eyes bore into mine. "Shit Rose ...is this because of yesterday. Look I'm sorry that was.. Wrong.. _I guess_." He guesses? Idiot.

Keeping my poker face on I turned away from him and began to try and fix my hair once more. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Edward clicked the lock to the door entrapping us together in the bathroom. "You know exactly what I'm talking about... And why were you crying?"

Shrugging I turned to look at him and smiled. "The sluts you choose to fuck behind your girlfriends back are none of my business, and neither is why I was crying yours."

And then I took off my top and my pajama pants.

He stopped my hand when I reached to take off my bra, "What are you doing?" Lust filling his emerald eyes.

"Taking a shower, Do you mind?"

Feeling defeated it seemed, he turned on his heel and left.

In the shower I held myself up as the tears streamed down my eyes. Holding myself together was getting harder and harder it seemed, especially around Edward.

* * *

Jasper's idea, we all car pooled to school.

Uncomfortably, I sat in the backseat with Edward. Annoyed I had to be around him, I stared out the window. Thankfully, he seemed to be doing the same on his side.

Although this situation sucked it was no better than being home.

Lunch was ...different today. Rain and Snow combined together forming a wetness that was intolerable to me, circled around the building. Winter thunderstorms were the worst, it was so dark out. I fucking hated the sound of thunder and the look of lightning. Why couldn't it just have been a blizzard?

I cringed in my seat as a loud sound rumbled the cafeteria.

"You alright sweetie?" Paul asked beside me as I looked down terrified.

"Yes." Lies. Me and lying, we were best friends.

"To be honest this weather terrifies me as well," Jessica said trying to comfort me.

"You want to see something scary. Try seeing Rosalie's hair in the morning."

Awkward silence as everyone stared at the idiot bronze-haired boy open-mouthed.

Assessing the situation, I fixed it quickly. "I had a sleepover with Alice, but _thanks _Edward."

That thanks held a double-meaning, something like SHUT THE FUCK UP no one needs to know I'm staying at your house.

Paul looked at Edward oddly then returned to eating his food.

Jessica began whispering in my ear,"Is there some tension with you and Cullen that I should know about?"

I shook my head and dug into my food furiously. Edward was in deep trouble after school.

* * *

Edward didn't go home with us after school, instead he caught a ride with Bella and Angela, how fucking weird for him. What an actor that boy was...

Esme and Carlisle weren't home and wouldn't be for awhile. In horror I watched as my brother and Alice headed upstairs to take this golden opportunity to do god knows what.

The familiar basement door was open and I followed the stairs towards the play room area.

Emmett was drinking a beer and playing pool by himself. He was also shirtless. Astonished by the size of his abs I stared openly.

Whoa, hotness!

I thought I was going to hyperventilate. No he wasn't as beautiful as Edward or as perfect, but boy was he good-looking!

Flashing me his lopsided grin, I noticed how adorable his dimples were.

"Want a beer?" He asked walking to the bar.

"Sure," I followed him as he opened up a Corona and handed it to me. Corona's reminded me of Florida and the beach and the sand, ugh this weather sucked. Sipping the yellow liquid I smiled at him flirtatiously.

Emmett blushed and went to go back to playing pool.

"Can I join you?"

With a surprised facial expression, he looked up. "Definitely."

Unlike Edward, Emmett seemed to be the shy reserved type. I knew he was also funny and not at all pompous or arrogant like his brother. That most likely helped him pick up more girls than stupid Edward.

"So I enjoyed our conversation last night..." Our interrupted whispers from the night before.

He looked up at me slightly as I went to break. Pool was something I was really good at. Maybe in a past life I would have been a boy, I knew way too much about the male hobby.

"Yeah ...break-ups are tough," He responded as he admired the fact I got 3 striped in already.

"Sorry about what happened to you and school."

Emmett laughed whole-heartedly. "Shit happens. I still cant believe that Royce dude would ever do that to _you_ though." Yeah, I had opened up with Emmett in a way I probably had not with anyone else.

The older Cullen and I had bonded over a broken heart, strange how things were.

Half-an hour later we had finished the 12-pack he bought and we were standing by the pool table still talking, laughing, joking...

Then with those emerald eyes he shared with his brother he looked at me curiously. "Whatever happened with you and Edward?"

Crucial moment here Rosalie, I said to myself, Tell the truth or lie? I chose what I'd always do, "Nothing, why?"

His lips formed into a perfect smile, _almost _like a crooked one.

Everything got blurry and I thought of Edward as Emmett's lips crashed onto mine.

"Don't tell Edward," He whispered in my ear as I got goose bumps all over my body.

Another storm was coming, Uh-Oh.

**Edward**

_3 by Britney Spears_

"Why is she staying at your house!" Bella screamed in my face as we sat in her living room.

Angela was pretending to watch TV as she turned to give me the same jealous look Bella was giving me at the moment. Neither of these two could ever compete with Rose.

Even this situation though was better than being home around Rosalie around her perfect figure, luscious lips, and deep blue eyes...

"Edward!" Bella snapped her fingers in my face as I made my way back to reality. Would be no good to day-dream about Rosalie in front of Bella… ahh who the fuck cared?

"I don't fucking know, family issues or something." Annoyed, I went to sit beside Angela as she snuck me a smile pleased.

Furious, Bella went to the kitchen.

Angie was wearing a skirt, slowly I crept two fingers between her legs and touched her private area, it was warm, she shivered.

Hearing Bella, I quickly folded my hands to myself.

"I want you," Angie whispered in my hear.

I nodded slightly as Bella walked back in and sat beside me kissing me on the lips." I'm sorry baby I'm so crazy sometimes. Its just your so handsome and I wouldn't ever want to lose you to someone else ...again." Luckily, she had no idea that someone else had been Rosalie.

I felt Angela snicker to herself and then pretended to be on her phone as Bella kissed me again and again until we eventually started making out, the entire time not noticing Angie playing with my cock.

I wondered if I could get them to do a threesome?

Standing, I looked at them both then stared at Bella in the same way I had done at the diner not so long ago.

Crossing my fingers, I hoped this worked. "Bella, I feel like your not as adventurous as I am."

Her eyes grew wide along with Angela's. Already I could see Angie competing with Bella in her head.

"I can be adventurous Edward!"

Pretending to be nervous I ran my fingers through my hair. "Your not very.. _Promiscuous_.." Was that the right word?

Both girls looked down as if ashamed, I suddenly felt like a god. They loved me, why couldn't Rosalie?

"Bella maybe I should go," Angie whispered to her pretending to be the good friend she wasn't.

Bella shook her head taking Angie's hand. "No it's okay. Stay.." She was so needy…hmm maybe this could work.

"What do you need from me to prove I'm _promiscuous_ enough for you?"

Literally felt like my jaw dropped to the ground, was Bella that obsessed with me? It would be evil for me to take advantage of her feelings this way, but fuck..

I walked towards Angela taking off her glasses as Bella eyed her enviously.

Fuck it. "Kiss her."

For a moment Bella hesitated looking up at me then turned to Angela and pressed her lips to hers.

Holy shit, this was so hot. "Angie grope her boobs."

Angela did as she was told, as usual. Bella was hesitant but finally relaxed against her "friend's" touch.

I walked over towards them and with one hand undid Bella's pants as she helped me pull them down, still kissing Angela, and with the other I reached up Angie's skirt as she pulled down her underwear.

* * *

**WARNING: IF YOU READ THE Authors NOTE HERE IT IS.. 3.2.1...**

* * *

Both of them became instantly wet at my touch.

Kissing each other they moaned then I went to whisper in Bella's ear, "Thank you."

My lips reached for hers as we crushed into a passionate kiss, I being very horny.

Our lips were moving against each others as Angela undid my pants and took my cock inside her mouth sucking it the way I had taught her to.

I pulled on Angie's hair as I fingered Bella with my other hand. We were still kissing and Bella's eyes were closed.

Before I came too quickly I pulled my dick out of Angie's mouth and told Bella to stand up.

She did, then looked down at Angie who was playing with my dick between her hands and than me, angrily. "What ..What's going on?"

I grabbed her hand. "Baby if you love me you'll help me complete all of my fantasies."

Sadly, she looked away from me and nodded as I ripped her shirt then bra off.

I turned her around and made her lean against the couch, her back arched and her bony ass facing me.

This was the first time I took Bella in any other position but missionary.

Putting the tip to her opening I entered her with one quick thrust as she screamed.

She was so tight from back there.

Angela lay on the couch beside her, her legs spread open as I fucked Bella and fingered her.

"Kiss." And they did just that, moaning against each other.

When Bella seemed worn out I made them switch.

Angie's butt was much firmer and fuller than Bella's and I finally came making her swallow.

* * *

I dressed quickly, called a cab and went home.

All respect I had left for either of them was gone.

They had just let me fuck them like cheap prostitutes, and still their sex wasn't as good as whatever Rose and I had shared.

Two isn't better than one.

Fatigued, I walked into my living room feeling like a piece of shit.

I was a fucking heartless monster.

* * *

_**-wannaBvamp made two videos for HighSchool links are on my profile!**_


	18. Bad Girl

**Authors Note: **I have no excuse this time other than real life caught up with me and because of many bills I didn't fix my laptop for AWHILE. In other news, my husband and I are moving soon to a naval base south. Goodbye, New York.

I graduated. (Yay me) And of course I AM GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED.

My editor is a little bit slow paced but you can check out more info on my book at my:

A)Tumblr:http:/natalieya(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com/ or

B)Blogspot:http:/Natalie Valdes(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/

Twilight fans, it's a vampire love romance, duh!

Also I am working on a MEDIEVAL TEEN ROMANCE. (IF YOU'VE BEEN READING MY STORY THE PRINCE AND THE BEAUTY'S FAIRYTALE, YOU'LL SEE MY LOVE FOR MEDIEVAL THEMES)

AND an Angel/Ghost themed book.

Now for Chapter 18:

* * *

**Rosalie **

_Woohoo by: Christina Aguilera_

Edward had returned home late last night, but I had sat quietly in my room pretending not to notice his footsteps as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Esme had prepared a nice breakfast for all of us the next morning. Sitting beside Emmett, he winked and I couldn't help but smile back mischievously.

"Do you like pancakes Rosalie?" Her kind eyes bore into mine smiling as she held a plate out for me to reach for a stack.

"Love them."

Emmett wrapped his arms around my chair as Alice and Jasper gave lovey dovey eyes towards each other, god they made me so sick.

"This girl's got an appetite like me…"

For some reason what he said sounded completely sexual to me and my mind struggled not to got there.

A cough gave me goose bumps as Edward had finally joined us for breakfast. His expression was sour and he had purple rings under those beautiful eyes of his. It was apparent he had not slept a bit.

"Morning," he almost growled as he sat in front of Emmett and I watching his brother with a grim look as he unwrapped his arm from my chair.

Boy, was he in a horrible mood this morning. Picking at his food with his fork, he sighed angrily as we all ate quietly. Even his mother didn't bother asking him what was wrong.

"Did you all know Rosalie is almost an expert at pool?" The eldest Cullen sibling attempted to make light conversation.

Jasper nodded. "Girl learned it from me."

Making the wrong move, Emmett reached to grab for my hand but hesitated and held it back. It was all too late though because Edward had stood violently from his chair. Grabbing his coat we all watched as he stormed out of the dining room and heard the front door slam.

"Well, that was rude," Alice half-whispered to herself then looked up at me with wide-eyes. Catching the flicker of knowledge that spread through her eyes, I looked away embarrassed that she may finally know what had Edward so angry lately.

"Rosalie," Em whispered while the other's chatted away about Carlisle's emergency call that morning.

Turning my head slightly so it didn't look like we we're talking I gestured for him to continue. Now that Alice may or may not know what was going on between Edward and I, being careful not to make her think I was doing the same with Emmett was necessary.

"Don't go to school. Hang out with me…"

Raising my brow I contemplated his suggestion and decided that maybe that was a good idea. Seeing Edward all day, especially in that sour mood of his would most likely be unbearable.

After a couple of moments I let a groan escape my throat as Esme, Jasper, and Alice looked at me with concerned.

Catching on Emmett looked down, trying very hard not to smile.

"What's wrong?" Jasper looked me over worriedly.

Why was being a good liar ever a bad thing, I thought as I replied, "Not sure, my stomach hurts and I feel as if him developing a sudden headache." For added effect I put my hand to my stomach and groaned again.

"Maybe you should stay home then?" Esme suggested sweetly.

I attempted what I hope looked like a painful smile and then made a gag effect as I stood and went to run up the stairs to my bedroom. Not before hearing Alice grumble, "Maybe she's pregnant."

Laughing to myself as I reached the top of the stairs, I plopped myself unto my bed and shook my head. The pill was my ritual, I couldn't be pregnant. But, what she had suggested meant she knew what Edward and I had done. And therefore I needed to have a talk with her soon.

Missing my mother, I closed my eyes wondering how I became such a bad girl. Daddy issues?

Such a cliché, Oh well.

Two hours later Em and I sat beside each other in the living room playing Call of Duty and trying to beat Edward's kill streak; it was impossible.

Giving up he set the remote on the coffee table in front of us and laid back on the couch turning towards me.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you know that?"

Refusing to blush I looked away, Emmett wasn't as handsome as Edward, but they we're brother's and they we're both good looking. Em was sweeter and funnier, and easier to talk to. That's something I liked a lot.

"Thanks Em…"

Holding my hand, with the other he tugged at my hair and his lips closed in on mine.

**Edward**

_Time is running out by Muse_

Last night had possibly been one of the most terrible things I had ever done. Before first period, Bella had tried to catch up with me but I had dodged her. Ashamed with both myself and for her. How could she be so stupid?

After first on my way to my locker, Angie had run up to me asking to speak to me. I had shaken my head and walked away making myself feel like more of an asshole. Seeing them reminded me of what I was. And what I had made them into. They we're impossibly respectable in my book.

Annoyed with everyone, I walked through the hallways after second period wondering where the hell Rosalie was, I had not seen her all day. Why I still cared I wasn't very sure, she was a bitch and made me completely miserable but seeing her was always the highlight of my day. Except, when my brother sat beside her looking at her with those needy eyes of his.

"Edward!"

"What," I spun on Alice not bothering to hide my agitation.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from me sadly. In a robotic tone, "You need to get all of Rose's work from the classes you both have together."

Worried my brows raised. "Is she alright?"

Not meeting my eye she shook her head," No she's home sick…" Looking down she whispered, "..With Emmett."

Nostrils flaring, I turned away from her and ran down the hall and out of the school towards the parking lot.

She wouldn't. Not my brother. How could she?

Throwing my backpack in the backseat of my Volvo, I hopped into the driver's seat and sped to my house. Images that made my fists shake with fury fueled me into going faster than I think I've ever driven before.

Creeping up my driveway slowly, I made it to the front entrance and unlocked the door, praying to heaven or hell that nothing was behind it.

Rosalie's laughter echoed throughout the foyer.

"Stop it," She cooed, almost lovingly.

Going pale and my heart dropping I walked slowly to the entrance of my living room and stopped mid-step.

Taking in the scene before me, I wasn't entirely sure which emotion I felt at that moment, but they we're all very bad, and I couldn't stand it.

Gripping her hair, Rose sat atop Emmett straddling him topless as they kissed violently.

Suddenly, the room went black and my blood ran dangerously hot.

Charging towards them, Rose stood away from me as I pounded my fists onto my brother's head.

Not her, I had warned him. NOT HER!

* * *

_I'd like to finish this story in 5-7 more chapters, not sure depending on how much time I have on my hands! Thanks for reading!_


	19. When all is said

Im BACK!

I missed you all and I missed my stories. If you have any questions dont hesitate to PM me regarding any of my stories. :)

Chapter 19:

**Edward:**

The sky blurred.

Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett...

My hands coiled around the glass bottle of whiskey like my life depended on it. I deserved this.

Sure it was just kissing, but kissing when it isnt you and its the person you believe to be in love with...hurts.

It burns like acid. My heart feels heavy. Heavy knots.

Is this how I made others feel?

_Monster._

I had to change. Not for Rosalie and not for anyone, but for myself. I needed to be a better person. How could anyone love me if I couldnt even love myself. Burying myself in every single girls legs in this town was getting me no where but closer to dying... of aids or heartbreak.

Did my drunken stupor seriously just help me FIX myself...

Dizzyness...

I pass out.

**Rosalie**

Hysterically crying, I ran to find Edward... He was gone.

Emmet had a black eye and his nose was bleeding but he came over and consoled _me_. "I'm sorry... I dont know why I let this happen."

Laughing manically through the tears, I look up at him. "_You_ let this happen..." That was a joke, this was all her fault. Her and her games. Her immaturity. Her cruelty.

He nodded and held his nose as he sat on the couch looking confused. "When do we all stop fucking up so badly?" He asks aloud to no one particular.

Shrugging, I wiped the mascara running down my face. "When we decide to."

With that, I decided I was going to make things right. Today, I would be a better person. I felt dirty. Wrong. I didnt feel like me. Despite my situation at home, thats where I belonged. Consoling my mother. Telling her to be brave and strong and deal with her emotions. Telling her that rebelling against them would make her end up in the dark place she was now at.

My car mustve driven me home on its own because I did not remember what was happened until I was parked in my driveway.

All of the lights were on and they were both home.

Walking in, it felt strange... It was quiet. That was not normal. It had not been quiet for weeks.

My mother sat on her expensive white couch across the lit fire place with a smile on her face.

Not understanding any of what was happened I went and sat beside her, feeling empty.

Smiling lovingly she looked at me and stroked my cheek, "My beautiful Rosalie..."

"Mom?"

A single tear fell from her eyes.

"I dont want you to hate your father Rose." Her tone was almost a whisper.

"I want to mom... I really do," I cried as the tears finally sprang from my eyes.

She shook her head. "I do too but we cant. So dont. He loves you and your brother. And maybe he still loves me because I still love him. I know that... but people make mistakes. They forget what love is and what its there for. I will always be grateful for the wonderful moments and memories I shared with your father. And even though Im heartbroken right now... nothing can take those moments away. I dont regret loving him Rose. And neither should you."

Feeling ten years older, Rose nodded and then stood. "Youre right mom."

"We have filed for seperation. And we are going to do counseling."

A few days ago I would have begged my mother to forget me. Drain him of everything she could and move on. But you cant fight love...

You should fight for love.

The very next morning I woke up for school and went into my closet. Avoiding the short skirts, the uncomfortable heels and the slutty tanks. I put on a pair of denim jeans, flats, and a nice top.

Eyeliner and lipgloss would do fine. Besides Im sure it was better for my skin. I need to love my self as I was without being dolled up.

Music soothed me as I drove, feeling calm. Feeling like a new me.

And then parked at the entrance of the main building by the office sat a black bmw.

Anger taking over my body I swerved into a spot, got out of the car and stomped towards the drived that leaned up against his sleek vehicle like he owned the place as forks highschool girls gawked at him.

"What are you doing here!?"

He smiled at her warmly as if he enjoyed her being this angry.

"I miss you Rose. I'm here to win you back." Royce King was also the smug and arrogant type... but this time he sounded sincere.

Sighing in annoyance, I looked up as Edward Cullen walked towards us both.

_Holy Fucking shit._


	20. Blurred Lines

_Blurred Lines, Robin Thicke_

**Edward:**

It was time to make things right. Rosalie and I needed to talk. And I mean talk. No games. I was done with games. They were silly, Id pour my heart out to her once again and if she refused me then it'd be the end and Id move on.

Speeding through the Forks roads I swerved my Volvo into our high school parking lot and watched as Rosalie stomped over towards a guy Ive never seen before leaning against a black BMW. She had never looked more beautiful then she did now. Not so dolled up with all that fucking make-up.

She looked mad, she was looking at him in a way that didn't even amount to the way she had looked at me after catching me with a girl. Rosalie's hate for this stranger radiated through the parking lot.

I parked and approached curious to know who this stranger was and getting her away from everyone enough to talk to her.

She yelled as she approached him.

"What are you doing here!?"

He smiled at her warmly as if he enjoyed her being this angry. I enjoyed it, but only when it was about me.

"I miss you Rose. I'm here to win you back."

The fuck he was. Rosalie was mine. No matter what she had done to me last night and no matter what anyone said. "Rosalie..." I called ignoring the guy named Royce.

She gulped looking towards him and then at me then her eyes seemed to brighten as she called to me. "Thank god you're here babe."

Babe? So now I was her babe. Great, not where I wanted to start things off so quickly, but it'd have to do.

The entire school seemed to be surrounding us at that moment. A few people gasped at what she had said as she approached me and laid her arms on my chest. The guy in front of us seething in anger and annoyance.

I shrugged, Fuck it and kissed her then in front of everyone. Mike Newton's voice was loud somewhere in the background. "Cullen and Rosalie. What the fuck..."

Angela Webber seemed to cry in agony in the distance. Looking up I watched as both she and Bella ran inside obviously pained.

"Who is the hell is this?" Royce's voice boomed as his fists clenched and his posture changed.

Looking up at me, Rosalie smiled and cooed, "This is my boyfriend. Edward Cullen."

Boyfriend. That sounded catchy... Hope this little scene would be over and done with soon so we could actually talk about things. Especially now that the whole school thought they were an item.

"You're really doing this to me Rose. You know I love you. I made a mistake. Guys make mistakes..."

The guy named Royce seemed to be copying a line from my script today as he spoke. Would Rosalie forgive him?

She shook her head. "Im sorry Royce but I dont care about you anymore..."

Feeling like I didnt belong in this conversation I wanted to take a step back, but Rosalie held me to her as if I were her lifeline.

"I realize people make mistakes. Ive made some of my own. But you should strive to not hurt the ones you love. And Im going to do that from now on and I expect the person Im with to do the same..."

Rosalie's bright blue eyes looked up at me now. No this wasnt about Royce, this was about us. There was an US.

My heart seemed to mend back together. She had forgiven me, and she knew Id forgive her.

Sighing in disgust the guy named Royce King opened the drivers side door to his car and hopped in yelling, "Good luck with her Cullen..."

"Wont be needing it!" I called as Rosalie and I turned around hand in hand and walked towards the school...

Together.

**Rosalie:**

Everything seemed to be okay. We had not been able to talk yet, but for some reason I had a good feeling about all of this. We would be OK. Together, somehow and OK.

At gym I changed into my gym clothes and ran out to meet the rest of the girls. Lauren stared at me angrily. Bella looked down sadly. And Angela just avoided eye contact.

"So you and Edward, a couple huh?" Not bothering to disguise the venom in her voice Lauren prodded for information.

"Yep."

"We'll see how long that lasts," She seemed to threaten as Bella sighed angrily and walked away from the group.

"Longer then you two did. Oh wait, you never actually dated, did you?" I walked towards her angrily. No way was she going to threaten to ruin this for me.

"When he comes knocking on my door at night because you arent enough. We'll see who has who," She mumbled.

My hand flew across the air and her face before I could stop myself. Every single person in the gym was no staring their way... including Edward who just smiled crookedly at me and winked.

I wasn't Isabella Swan. Bitches had better stay away from my man.

"You're dismissed from the team Lauren. Don't bother showing up for practice..." And I ran out to catch up with Edward who waited by the exit to the gym. My brother had us running laps today outside for class.

He kissed my forehead and we walked outside as the rest of the class followed.

"We need to talk," He mouthed.

Smiling I nodded and mouthed back. "I know."

After gym, in the girls locker room. I took my sweet time getting dressed because I was not going back to class. Edward and I were out of here.

Bella hung back and leaned against my locker. "It was you. The whole time. He loved you..."

Feeling awkward I looked down unure of what to say to her, "Im sorry..."

She shook her head. "Its alright. I was stupid. I knew I wasnt the one... but you are. Dont let all those other girls get into your head."

Stupid Bella wasn't so stupid and pathetic after all. "Trust me. I wont."

"Be careful."

In Edwards car, he played his muse cd and leaned back against the drivers seat, face full of content.

"You didn't win..."

His brows cocked. "This was never a game to me Rosalie."

I smiled at him warmly and grabbed his neck cuff pulling him towards me and nibbling on his lips. "I won."

He shoved his tongue down my throat. "Whatever you say Rose."

"I love you Edward."

He pulled back and stared into my eyes and then smiled almost mischievously. "You better love me. Because I sure as fuck love you."

Rolling my eyes I punched him in the chest hard.

I wonder where we go from here..

* * *

**Answering Rosalie's question. We have a lot to go from here. We need to explore their relationship, see what is to happen with all the other Forks members, and see if they can make it work! So the next chapter will be a minimum of 5 pages long. I am going to PERFECT it and send it to my new BETA. (Ill post their name when I post the chapter) We will also be FIXING all older chapters. In the meantime, show me some love and REVIEW.**


End file.
